Upon a Golden Moon
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: I was running as fast as I could, my arms pumping by my sides. My breath came in ragged huffs. My dress was torn, leaves and small branches sticking out of my hair. I reach my one arm out to block my face from a thorn bush, the claws rip into my skin and tug, I yelp in pain. What is this hell I got myself into? I just want it to be over...someone save me..
1. Chapter 1

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I was running as fast as I could, a hand clamped on my neck, my other pumping by my side. My breath came I ragged huffs. My dress was torn, leaves and small branches sticking out of my hair. I reach my one arm out to block my face from a thorn bush, the claws rip into my skin and tug, I yelp in pain and pull my arm down as soon as the branch is gone. My vision goes fuzzy before black spots jump around. I press my neck harder. Pressure! Keep pressure on it! Red liquid seeps through my fingers and rolls down my arm, pooling at the bottom of my long sleeve, before dripping down or traveling to my inner arm. The full moon lit my way through the forest as I ran, there's a ravenous growl from behind me and I push myself faster. Just a little farther. The back door to the church comes into view and I let a smile grace my chapped lips for a second, my torn dress catches on a fallen log, and it brings me to the ground.

"No!" I scream. My vision fades as I feel the warm breath of my predator over me. He digs his nails into my neck and I can't even find the energy to scream.

"Please..." I whisper. The pain in my neck fades, before disappearing completely. My body seems to be lifting up, I can feel my life liquid slowly all slipping away from me.

I can happily die now.

U3U

"She lost a lot of blood." a feminine voice says close to my head.

"I heard!" an equally feminine voice says. Coolness washes over me as they place something on my forehead. They pull back my warmness, to which I twitch at. One girl giggles.

"She twitches in her sleep."

"Hush Teto." she hisses. There's silence as they seem to be bringing a washcloth, or what feels to be one, up and down my legs.

"Where's Master, Luka?" the girl, Teto, asks. Luka sighs.

"He's sleeping, as always." she answers. A sudden ticking starts in my nose and I try not to move, no! I don't want to wake up yet. I try to ignore the constant annoyance, but it never fades, only grows stronger. I can't even listen to the girls talk over me anymore, it's taking my every ounce of control not to move. The tickling refused to stop, I release my breath, startling the woman, and slowly open my eyes.

"Luka!" Teto, I'm guessing, gasps. I blink twice more, before taking the woman in after I rid myself of you annoyance. The one on my right had long pink hair, blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing a simple pinkish dress that came down to her feet with a white apron around her waist. I turn my gaze to Teto, her hair was also pink, but was darker then Luka's, her eyes were hazel, with a little more color in her skin then Luka, her dress was a deep green and only came to her knees with layers of frill, she also wore a white apron, she had, what I assumed, was white socks on to cover her legs, with black shoes. Both dresses were long sleeve, but the material looked thin, for the summer weather. Their dresses also covered their necks, so no skin was showing excerpt for the front. I push myself up; to which both girls quickly grab my arms and help me. I gasp in pain as I move my neck to look fully at Teto. She winces and I quickly bring my hand up to touch my neck. To my surprise it was covered in a material.

"Please don't move Miss..." Luka trails off.

"Rin." I answer softly, to which they both look at me in shock.

"Miss Rin, please refrain from moving your neck, the Master worked very hard to fix it up." Teto says bowing. I take in the room, high raised ceilings, lavishly furnished, finely laid out. The golden clouds of sunset casting shadows through out my room. I freeze.

"Where am I?" I breath. Teto and Luka share a look.

"You are at the Masters main house."

"What is...Master?" I ask, the foreign word rolling off my tongue weirdly.

"He is the highest class of Nobles, he's actually very close friends with his majesty." Teto says brightly as Luka nods fondly. My eyes widen.

"I'm in a noble estate." I whisper.

"Pl-please! Let me help to repay this Master." I say quickly, I stumble out of the bed, my vision blurs and I sway, dizziness taking it's toll on me as I fall forward. Luka quickly catches me.

"You should stay in bed." a firm voice says from the doorway, causing all of us in the room to jump.

"W-we didn't hear you come in Master." Luka says quietly as she helps me to my bed. Teto props pillows up so I'm in a sitting position.

"Go help the other maids." the voice says softly. Teto and Luka quickly pull my sheets up before grabbing the water basin and washcloths.

"Yes master." they answer bowing, before rushing out. I turn my gaze to the voice and I can't help but let my face flush. His hair was a soft golden blonde, bangs a mess over his forehead, the rest tied back with a crimson ribbon, he wore a black long-tail suit, the collar popped up, white cloth ruffling out from where the collar met, the cloth held into place by a ruby pendent, the tails of the suit hung around his long legs. He wore black pants and simple black shoes, he was completely stunning. His bright blue eyes examined me closely before he took slow, measured steps towards me.

"May I sit?" he asks in a voice sweet as honey. I nod with a small smile. He sits on the edge of my bed and I move my legs so he has more room.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly. I frown slightly.

"I feel fine, my neck stings a bit, must've been a bad accident." I chuckle quietly.

"Ahh. You don't remember." he says, fighting a smile. Why is he so humored by that? I watch his actions carefully.

"The accident? No." I whisper quietly as I touch my neck. He nods. And stands. Walking closer to me; he lightly touches the bandage on my neck, and smiles.

"Mm..." he breathes. "Hopefully you will be well soon, and as soon as you are, I'll show you around the castle." he says before turning.

"Wait!" I cry, reaching my hand out.

"Yes?" he asks, not turning.

"Wh...what's your name...I...I feel wrong calling you master." I say trying to fight the sudden urge of shyness. He goes quiet and stands facing away from me. I rethink what I said and my eyes widen.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you in your own home, if you prefer me to call you Master, I will." I say in sudden embarrassment.

"Call me, Len." he answers softly. "No harm taken, please, make yourself at home, and you should rest, Teto and Luka shall attend to you." he finishes before completely walking out of the room.

"What a handsome man." I murmur quietly. I look around my room and nestle down into the blankets. My eyelids slowly grow heavy before they fall closed, and stay closed.

030

Teto and Luka come and go daily, sometimes just Teto, other times just Luka. Teto will stay with me for hours on end until Luka drags her out of the room to do her chores. Which makes me giggle at their friendly fights. Luka tells me about the castle grounds, and about the two other lords that live with Len, or Master as she refers to him as. Theres Kaito, who Luka has taken a fancy too, not that she'll admit it, but her blush gives her away. She says he has endless blue eyes like the ocean, not light like Len's but a dark blue. His hair is blue and always cleanly brushed, unlike Len's messy hair. Kaito usually wears a baggy long sleeve shirt, black pants and shoes, and a long blue scarf around his neck. Which I find odd because of the warm weather. She then tells me about another male, Ted, he has the color of Teto's hair, but long, reaching all the way down his back, he holds it back in a ribbon like Len, he wears a white shirt like Kaito's, and a simple black vest, black pants and shoes, with green eyes. I begged Luka to take me to see them and introduce me but she merely laughs and says when I feel better. When she isn't telling me stories of Len and his male companions, she tells me of her shopping trips to the local village, telling me recent news and what she bought. And when Teto's with me she tells me all the gossip of the castle maids, she tells me of tales that sound completely impossible, to flying spiders that she had to beat down with her magic broom, to saving the whole castle from a kitchen fire started by a witch! Half the time I assume she's bluffing, but she finds great fun in it and I don't want to ruin it so I merely play along to amuse her. She'll tell me about fashion and for fun, we'll keep my door open and we name all the maids that scurry past, and Teto will tell me the latest gossip on them, that is, until Len walks past and shuts my door, a smile playing on his lips as I protest before he shuts the door completely. After Len ruins our game, Teto hurriedly rushes into talking about fashion and how all the girls in town dress. Luka and Teto bring me dinner, to which Len joins me for. He sits on the edge of my bed and reads to me from a book he picks out, I ask for, or we just talk. He checks my neck every night; and gradually the bandage grows smaller and smaller. After he leaves, taking my tray with him, I am alone for the night. Until it starts all over the next day. It's a schedule I have grown use to and will never seem to bore of.

U3U

I slowly open my eyes, stretching and relaxing into my warm bed, it was about 5 in the afternoon, the mansion is always more lively at night; from what I've heard, Len is a night owl and prefers to work at night. I throw the covers aside and swing my legs off of the bed.

"Strange." I murmur. Usually Luka is in here when I wake up to aid me to bathe and use the restroom, Len still believes that I am not use to walking and need the assistance. In my own opinion, I will never be able to walk if I'm treated like a child. I place my feet against the floor and slowly raise. My legs numb and trembling as I walk forward; just as I am about to shut the door to the bathroom, a crashing sound makes my hand freeze on the handle.

"What on earth..." I trail off, according to Teto, Len doesn't stand for any mistakes and dropping anything that breaks resolves in strict punishment, not that Teto told me what that was. I reopen the door and slowly walk to my door on trembling legs. My hand stills as I reach for the handle.

"Len said he would bring me out when I was ready, but...something has to be wrong, neither Luka or Teto have been here yet. It's to make sure their safe." I vow as I grab the handle and twist; pulling the door open.

My room was in a long hallway, and I turn my head from side to side, my short hair brushing against the small bandage on my neck. I turn to the right and slowly make my way down the hallway, right is always right. I was to busy with my worry to care to pay attention to the hallway and the decorations. At the end of the hallway, it empties into a large room, I walk towards the railing and lean over. I stifle a scream as I find Len laying on the floor, his hand on his shoulder that was bleedings his coat and hand drenched in his own blood. I hobble down the stairs as quickly as I can, as soon as I reach the bottom step, Len's eyes snap open and he zeros his gaze in on me. I drop to my knees next to him.

"Oh god Len." I whisper, ignoring the sting of my knees from hitting the rock ground hard. I lightly bring his hair out of his face, before putting pressure on his shoulder.

"Where's the maids?" I ask. Len blinks repeatedly before he pushes against my shoulder with his other hand.

"Rin, go back to your room, it's not safe." he orders. I pull on his hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"We're we attacked? Are Luka and Teto okay? The other Lords? For heavens sake! Len let me see your shoulder!" I yell, Len growls and let his hand fly up, making me fall back. I stare at my bloodied hand, slightly dazed. Len's eyes widen and he pushes himself up, and moves quickly so he's kneeling in front of me. His blue eyes meet mine.

"Rin. Go to your room. Now. And don't look back." he says slowly, deliberately. I stare back at his eyes.

"Now Rin!" he yells. I bounce to my feet and I walk as fast as I can to my room. My neck burns in pain, I trip on the hem of my nightdress and fall forward. My memory rushes back to me, that night, how I got my neck to look so bad.

"I found you~" a voice sings in hungry. I roll over and come face to face with the predator that's been hunting me. His eyes bore into mine and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I slam my eyes shut and just as quick as he was on me, the weight is gone. My eyes fly open as I am quickly picked up bridal style by Len. He races down the hallway, making a quick left into a small room, he shuts the door behind him and set me down.

"Rin!" I turn towards the voice to find Luka and Teto.

"Luka! Teto!" I whisper happily as I fling myself at them. They hug me back and I pull back quickly.

"We have to hurry, Len's shoulder is hurt!" I say franticly. Len's eyes were closed. And it looked like he was trying not to be angry.

"Luka, Teto, and everyone else. Please take Rin and go through one of the secret hallways and get Rin as far away from here as possible." Len says slowly. I gap at him.

"But Len, your hurt." I breath.

"Please Rin." he hisses between clenched teeth.

"Come on Rin." Luka says quietly. I nod in a daze. The door to the room is thrown open and Len launches himself at the attacker with a snarl.

"Len!" I scream, running out of Luka's grasps. I fall against the door frame and look out. I almost collapse in fear. Len's beautiful blue eyes were now golden, with a slit pupil, the attacker was laying lifeless on the floor. Len turns to look at me as he licks blood off his thumb, his arm completely covered in blood, showing me two large fangs that protruded from his upper jaw. The night I got my neck injury completely rushes back to me as I let out a scream, covering my eyes to hid him from my view.

I was attacked by a vampire that night.

Len...

He is also a vampire

* * *

I PROBABLY shouldn't have started this till I finished my other stories...I am so sorry! Please bare with me! This one has been eating at me! /sobs

Well! Since my readers seemed to like 'To Protect You' I decided to write a story that has that same kind of feel to it, I vow to update this as regularly as I can!

If there are any mistakes, please let me know!

**_Question:_**

**_How will Rin react?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~!

I love reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I scream. My ears popping at the pitch. I need to run! Run away, so he won't hurt me!

"Out! Now!" Len orders, theres a flurry of foot steps behind me and Len puts his hands on my shoulders. Don't touch me I want to scream.

"Rin! Rin calm down!" he yells above my screaming. I stop and stare wide-eyed at him. Terrified didn't even cover how I felt right now. I was beyond that. Adrenaline pushed through my veins, I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. Surely he could hear it also. Len brushes his thumb across my cheek, wiping up a tear that I hadn't noticed. He runs his hand through my hair in a calming gesture. I pull away from him my face twisting in a sneer, he let's his hands fall limply to his sides.

"I won't touch you if it makes you feel better." he says quietly. I give him a mute nod as he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Will you walk with me?" he asks. I widen my eyes at him and take a step back. No way in hell, I want nothing more then to get out of this horror house and go home.

"Wait," he grabs a wooden stake off the floor, one that a maid was probably holding, and hands it to me. "If you ever think I'll do something, you can stab me." he says, his eyes going back to the soft blue. I take the stake and follow behind him. He's silent for most of the walk, I clutch the stake for dear life, fingering the wood for comfort.

"Here we are." Len says quietly as he opens the door he stopped in front of. I peak through the door, trying to see what's inside.

"It's just my office.." Len says as he walks in and pulls the deep blue drapes aside so a little sunlight spills into the room, he seems to take a deep breath, before he turns his gaze to me.

"Rin please relax." he says as he sits. I cautiously sit in the chair in front of his desk. Never once moving my eyes from him.

"Ask me anything." he says crossing his hands in front of himself.

"Your a vampire." I state the obvious.

"Yes." he answers.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask.

"I would never, I have never hurt a single person here." he answers bowing his head.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask suspiciously, Len's head snaps up.

"You...shouldn't...but I really wish you would...vampires are meant to be lying creatures, but I and my friends wish to go against that. We want to be trusted." he says looking longingly at me.

"Do you..." I gulp and touch my neck. Len walks around his desk and leans back against it.

"Ask that again later." he says softly. I loosen my grip on the stake.

"You have fangs?" I ask, watching his mouth carefully.

"Yes." he smiles. I frown.

"May I see?" I ask, fixing my nightdress.

"If you wish." Len says as he kneels before me, keeping a distance between us. He looks in my eyes, searching, before he slowly opens his mouth and pulls his lips back. I gasp. They really were huge. Len's eyes were closed, bangs falling back. I look at them once more before clutching the stake harder. My thoughts running wild in fear. Why would he give me something that could kill him? He probably wants me to trust him so he can take my blood. I tighten my grip. That's why he didn't want me to be able to walk, so I wouldn't be able to run away when he went to fulfill his thirst. My heart races in a need for safeness, and in a quick movement I take the stake and plunge it into his chest. Len's eyes fly open as he makes a moan in the back of his throat, he quickly stands falling back against his desk, sending papers and statues of sorts to the floor, his golden eyes study me, as he makes a choking sound, he clenches the stake and pulls, then hisses in pain before coughing blood on the floor. His fangs showing as he gasps for air. I stand fast and almost feel bad for Len as he falls to the floor on his knees.

"Len!" The door is thrown open, and by the looks of it, Kaito and Ted rush in. Ted narrows his eyes at me.

"Kaito take care of Len." I stare wide eyed at Ted as he quickly approaches me. Knocking me over backwards onto the couch, holding his weight above me, his golden eyes glaring at me as his fangs point out over his lips.

"We told him not to trust a peasant such as yourself." he spits. I fight and squirm against his grip.

"Ted that's enough." Len wheezes, I turn my gaze to look at him. Blood was now traveling down his jacket, and rolling down his lips, the stake still stuck in his chest. Kaito was helping him stand; making Len wince. Ted lowers his head to my neck and I fight against him in fear, a scream building in my throat. A cross, I need my cross necklace right about now! I frantically look down and find the said thing missing, I look towards Len, and he looks at me through foggy eyes before pulling away from Kaito completely, he slams his shoulder into Ted's side, causing him to fall off the back of the couch from the sheer force.

"I said that's enough!" he snarls; his face twisting in pure rage as his fangs never once go back to hiding. He turns his gaze back to me before he grabs at the stake before his eyes roll back and he falls forward, most likely on top of me had Kaito not caught him and easily laid him on the floor. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes and beckons me over. I fall to the floor and he smiles calmly at me.

"Rin, please, could you take it out, as vampires we can't." he says motioning to Len. I freeze.

"No!" I yell. And with that my head is cradled and brought back to look up at Ted. His fangs showing as he sneers at me.

"Look here. He saved your fucking life. He's been protecting you and taking care of you. The damn bastard actually cares for you. Why wouldn't he let you walk? Because he didn't want you to run away from what he is!" Ted yells in my face, his hands tightening on my head. My eyes widen.

"Last time I checked he's only kept your well being in mind. Now if you don't get your shit together...and he dies...I can promise you that will make your life a living hell." he snarls. My mouth flaps open and closed as I try to defend myself.

"You better make him the fucking happiest man if he lives through this! If I were him I would've killed you the second I saw you. Now fix what you've done!" he shouts letting go of my head. I slowly bring my head up; my thoughts a jumbled mess. I look at Kaito to find his lips in a grim line as he glares at Ted, slowly, I turn my gaze to Len. His eyes were squeezed shut, the look on his face: complete agony. I reach my trembling hand toward the stake, Len's breathing turns labored and I wrap my hands around the stake. I put my head against his chest, as I tighten my arm muscles.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper as I pull, the stake coming out slowly, blood following after.

"Hurry and get him in bed!" Ted orders as maids rush in to aid their fallen Master. All in which giving me a nasty look as they collectively raise him off the floor, Ted quickly following them out. Kaito raises slowly.

"Thank you Rin, I hope; that you consider everything that Ted has said...Len really did care for you." He says before walking out. I stare at the stake covering in blood.

"What...have I done?" I whisper into the now dark office.

030

It's been a week. Giving me enough time to gather my thoughts. I was sitting in Len's study, looking through all the books that lined the walls. I carefully examine each binding before pulling one off the shelf. Fixing the hem of my dress, I turn and exit the room, walking down the long hallway, and turning into Len's room. The maids look up before finishing their jobs around Len and exiting quickly. I was wearing a dress that I had borrowed from Teto, it was simple and black, reaching down to my knees, and of course long sleeved and neck covering. I seat myself on the bed, Len's eyes stay closed, his covers were pulled down so you could see his chest, bandages were tightly wrapped around were I stabbed him. His hair strewn around him like a halo, black circles were under his eyes, and his skin pale. I turn my gaze away from him flip through the first pages of the book.

"According to my further research I have discovered a new land-" I start reading.

After Len was taken to his room and the household was all settled, Luka and Teto helped me up and found me a suitable dress. And took me to the living room of the house, I was in a daze, I didn't know what to believe anymore. My friends left me alone in the presence of Kaito and Ted. I was offered a seat by Kaito while Ted fumed.

Kaito explained that Len had stepped out to get some fresh air, but heard some suspicious noises in the forest. He quickly followed it to see what was happening, and to which he stumbled upon me a vampire hovering over me. Len attacked the vampire, only injuring it; not enough to kill it, and quickly brought me here, he worked night and day on my neck trying to fix it so there wouldn't be a horrible scar there. He then went out to try and find my family, to inform them of my whereabouts so that they wouldn't worry, he found them all lying dead, blood everywhere, their necks torn open, most likely from the vampires rage of losing his prey. Len fixed them up as good as he could out of sympathy and protecting of the sanity of the villagers, had they known a vampire was about, there would be riots. There was a small service for them, and I was dubbed missing. Len took care of me day in and out until I woke, he then let Luka and Teto take over for him, only coming at night to check everything out and to make sure I was okay. I trusted Kaito's word, he spoke with such calmness and sincerity. Ted, on the other hand, picked up where Kaito left off. Calling me a wrench for actually stabbing Len, to which Kaito quietly commented on being extremely brave, but glancing away quickly as Ted growled at him. Ted then proceed to tell me how grateful I was for Len taking in an ORPHAN that he would never have time for.

"and then-" I pause. Tears flooding my vision; I quickly wipe them away. Ted said such hatefully words, that were all true. I was an orphan, completely alone. Len would probably kick me out after this...and after all he's done for me and I put him on his deathbed. I am truly a horrid person. I sniffle. I will not cry. I am better then that.

"Sorry Len, I don't think I can finish." I force out a laugh as I set the book on his bedside table, he answers me in silence and I rush out of the room.

030

I busied myself with helping Luka change the beds. We were talking and giggling over a story Luka was trying to tell me. The maids had forgiven me after I gave a lengthy apology, to which Luka said she would've done the exact same and everyone agreed, thankfully getting me on their good side.

"And I was like-" Luka cuts herself off by laughing, I laughed with her as we both fall on the bed in a laughing fit. We quiet our laughter and just continue laying on the bed.

"Rin!" Luka and I jump at the suddenness of the voice. I launch forward into a sitting position. Luka doing the same.

"Yes?" I ask, taking in Miki, a maid that Teto has told me about in the past as we watched her rush past my open door. She was panting and looked like she was out of breath.

"We need you! It's Master!" she says quickly before taking off down the hallway. Luka and I share a look before I jump off the bed and sprint after her. She runs into Len's room and I enter close on her heels. I was panting, a sweat was beginning to form on the back of my neck.

"What- what's wrong? Is he okay?" I ask, taking in Len's form. Kaito was smiling and Ted had a sneer set on his face as he looked at me.

"Come here." Kaito says. I quickly rush to Len's side and look him over. The only thing different was the way his arms were placed. They were crossed over his eyes, everything else remained the same. I frowned. Len was known for moving in his sleep, so this wasn't something new to me.

"What?" I ask. Kaito makes a hand motion and I bend down over his chest to look under his arms. I yelp and jump back in surprise, Len's arms move up slightly to cover his ears. His eyes were open, only halfway, but still open. Relief, sadness, embarrassment and regret rush through me.

"To bright..." he moans quietly. The maids move quickly through the room and put out half the candles, making the room dimly lit. Len stills for a few heartbeats before he brings one arm back to rest against his head on the pillow while he pulls his other hand through his hair. His blue eyes closed as he let's out a hitched sigh. I wince as I glance at the bandage.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kaito teases. Len brings his lips up into a smile before he let's it fall. Kaito looks at me then back at Len.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper, Len flinches subtly.

"We'll let you talk." Ted says as he grabs Kaito by the sleeve and drags him out, taking all the maids with him.

Len and I sit in silence. I clear my throat and finger the fabric of my dress.

"May...I sit?" I ask. Len makes a noise in the back of his throat that I take as a yes. I sit at the end of his bed and stare at the candle as it flickers.

"I am deeply sorry Len, I didn't mean to...stab...you, I was scared, I didn't know what was going on, I understand if you want to kick me out, I'm sure I can move to a different town and find a job..." I say quietly.

"Unmarried women can't have a job." Len says. I bite my lip as I ponder that.

"I'm sure I can find a household that will look after me until...a man asks for my hand-"

"Don't." Len snaps. I blink in surprise and turn to look at him. He was watching me with blue eyes, his fangs hidden from view as he twists his face in an unreadable look.

"I'm sorry?" I say, unsure as to why he said that.

"Don't finish that statement." he hisses. I stand.

"Len are you in pain?" I ask as my fingers butterfly over his chest, trying to find the source of pain.

"Yes. I need food." he answers, his eyes flashing at me, as he drags his hand that was in his hair down his neck. My eyes widen as I pull away from him. I can't possibly let him...I mean...I owe him my life. I let my shoulders relax. If I give him a few drops, we will be considered even. I won't owe him and he won't owe me.

"Here, you can have some." I say as I sit next to him and pull the collar of my dress down, revealing my neck. Len's eyes turn golden as he moves to a sitting position. He makes a humming sound as he opens his mouth, his fangs showing in the dim light. I scrunch my eyes shut as I wait. Len's ragged warm breath brushes against my neck. His nose touches my skin gently before ghosting over my flesh. I feel his mouth closing and his fangs brush against me before the feeling is gone and all I feel are his lips against my neck. Gently he pulls a hand through my hair before he moves so he is sitting on the edge of his bed, he turns his gaze away from me.

"As much as I want to...I can't." he whispers as he quickly stands and rushes out of the room leaving me completely alone with a tingling sensation in my neck.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter! Reviews for updating the next day? /wiggly eye brows

**_Question:_**

**_Your feelings on Rin and/or Len?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

Len and I don't talk much, we try to stay out of each others way as much as we can, Len's trust for me was broken, he never let's me have an open shot as his back. It stung. I agree, I wouldn't let anyone close to me had they tried to hurt me. But it still hurt.

"I don't think he cares for me all that much anymore." I mumble into my tomato soup. A maid had handed it to me before ghosting out of the swinging door into the dinning room. Luka tsks me.

"Of course he still cares for you." she says as she stirs garlic cloves into the stew.

"Eh? Aren't they allergic to that?" I ask pointing my spoon at her. She chuckles.

"Of course not, this is actually their favorite soup. Ahh, they should be waking up soon. Rin, help Teto and Miki set the table please." she says as she points to the china. I nod and quickly gulp down the rest of my soup before jumping down from the stool and helping Teto as she pulls plates down.

We were placing the last arrangements on the table, just as a raged snarl echoes through the room. We all freeze and watch as an angry Len storms in, his hair not yet tied, jacket draped over his shoulder. His eyes a deep gold, fangs showing.

"Dammit." he sneered as he held a letter clenched in his grasps. Teto, Miki and I rush to finish the table as Kaito and Ted walk in.

"What's with all the anger so early?" Kaito asks. Len rolls his eyes.

"I just got a letter from the Nobles." Len says.

"This should be good." Ted hums as he grabs a roll and chews on it. Teto and I share a look before slowing down, curious as to what was bothering him.

"They wish to hold a ball at MY mansion, and have already sent all the invitations." Len seethes. Kaito chuckles while Ted smiles.

"They aren't very into asking now are they?" Kaito asks.

"No. And the worst part is that they are checking in on us to make sure we are following through with the 'New Order'." Len rolls his eyes.

"Ahh...now I see the problem.." Kaito nods, while Ted shakes his head.

"New Order?" I ask aloud; causing me to flush. Shoot. I wasn't suppose to say that.

"Ahh, the New Order." Kaito says, turning in his chair to face me.

"The New Order, or as Len likes to call it, designated breeding, is a law that says only Royals can marry Royals. Not to hard to understand right?" Kaito asks.

"But let me up it into MY prospective." Len says annoyed. "There are only 4 Royals. Two of which are happily married...the other, designated for me...is a spoiled, selfish brat that can't even handle responsibility and to top it all of is extremely clingy. Who could ever learn to love someone like THAT?" he sneers.

"But Len, you have to show the Nobles that you are cooperating. How are you going to get out of this?" Ted asks. Len frowns.

"I can't use my 'just taking my time excuse' because...they wanted us married by now. I could-" Len gazes at me. I blink repeatedly before looking from side to side. No...he really is looking at me.

"I've got it." he smiles. Eyes going a soft blue, fangs disappearing. Kaito and Ted share a look in confusion.

"Rin, please come here." he says. I slowly walk towards him, not really all to sure what was going on, how he got an idea just looking at me or why he suddenly wanted to talk with me. I stop beside him and turn to face Kaito and Ted at the table. Kaito looks at me curiously while Ted glares.

"How about this- This is Rin Kagamine. We thought there were only 4 Royals, but she is the missing 5th, I found her hidden deep within the forest trapped in a forest fire." Len covers my eyes so I can't see. "She got ash in her eyes while I was trying to save her, and can't see, but her sight is slowly returning. She has been malnourished, there for causing her powers to be unusable. She is a very calm royal, not having a temper, and she refuses to drink donated blood and only mine." Len pulls his hands away from my eyes and I stare in shock at the other two vampires who look back at me, in equal shock. That wouldn't-

"I can see it working, she's extremely pale and skinny, we can give her a mask that covers her eyes so no one can see them, and say she relies on her sent to find her way around." Ted nods.

"And she will just have to stay next to Len's side so no other vampire will give her a second glance." Kaito smiles. I shake my head.

"I...I can't do this..." I murmur.

OwO

"You look beautiful." Luka smiles. I fidget. Len made the ball two days after he came up with my 'life story.' Which didn't give me much to practicing.

"You think so?" I mumble. I was terrified. I didn't know how it would work out.

"Yes, completely!" she swoons. I was in a layered pink dress that reached the floor in back and was opened in the front so that I could walk freely. A rose mask was over my eyes so that no one could see my eyes, it was pink with a rose in the corner and vines crawling down from it with leaves. Luka curled my hair, and added a pink bow to my hair.

"Now remember..." she says in warning.

"Stay next to Len." I sigh. Len walks in the room and smiles. Of course he was happy, he was getting out of getting married! He was wearing a deep blue version of the clothes he always wore, gold designs bordering his buttons and cuffs.

"Are you ready Miss. Rin?" he asks offering me his hand. I give him a shaky hand and he walks me out of the room.

"I'm nervous." I whisper. Len closes his eyes as he smiles.

"Don't be. I won't leave your side, just let me do all the talking." he says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Just, relax." he whispers as he leads me out into the ball room. My eyes widen, there were people. Everywhere.

"L-len.." I stammer, pulling on the back of his coat. He pulls to a stop behind a couple of vampires.

"I won't let anything happen to your Rin. I promise." he whispers before kissing my forehead. He turns back around just in time to led me down the stairs.

"Len and Rin Kagamine." the announcer says loudly. The room's chatter turns to silence as everyone turns to look at us...namely me.

"Please, give us a speech." a voice calls. Len straightens at the top of the stairs, moves so he's slightly in front of me.

"Hello my fellow vampires, I would like to introduce my beloved wife, Rin, she has a harsh past and doesn't wish to speak of it at said time, but please, I beg you treat her with the upmost respect." Len says. I inch around him and gaze into the crowd.

"Please take care of me." I murmur. All the vampires Len close at the sound of my voice.

"Now, this is a party, enjoy yourselves." Len says before taking me down the stairs. Len held his head high as he walked through the crowd, so I did the same, his grip never once loosening on my waist.

"Ah, the Hatsune's." he smiles, walking towards a couple of teal headed vampires.

"Ah, the Kagamine's." The girl says as she turns.

"Rin, this is Miku and Mikuo." Len says as he introduces the girl and the boy. They smile and Miku excitedly hugs me.

"I know you aren't one of us." she hisses in my ear before pulling away and smiling.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Thank you..." I whisper. Len sighs.

"And that's Neru." he groans.

"Len Kagamine! You got married and didn't tell me?" she growls. Len positions himself in front of me.

"Neru. She wanted a small wedding." he sighs, to which I nod quickly.

"Let her talk!" she hisses. Len glares at her.

"Neru!"

"I want to duel her! You were suppose to be mine!" she growls.

"Neru, your making a scene. Rin is still weak." he says evenly.

"Step a side." Neru sneers as she raises her hand to show a glowing orb of blue.

"Step down Neru." Len growls, holding his hand up as gold glows in his hand. I hide behind Len. I knew I couldn't do this...someone is going to get hurt, and I never knew that Len had any types of powers.

"Please...don't fight..." I whisper.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter! Reviews for updating the next day? /wiggly eye brows

**_Question:_**

**_How's this going to end..?_**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan:  
**

**I don't bite, I'm sure. x3 I promise.**

**ChibiDevil098:**

**Thank you very much! **

**MercilessSpirt:**

**Yes, cheesy, I know. But it seemed like a great idea!**

**hatsunemikuvocaloid01:**

**yes...miss...hatsune...**

**Lolly1o1:**

**Thank you!**

**JACF:**

**Thank you!**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

"Len." she growls.

"Neru." he answers.

"Miss Neru! A pleasure to see your loveliness this evening." Kaito murmurs into her ear; causing her to blush.

"Ahh, Sir Kaito." she murmurs, the orb of blue disappearing. Len takes the opportunity to briskly walk me toward the dinning hall.

"Everyone should be in here shortly...and I doubt they'll stand for me telling your story. Just remember what I told- Rin, are you okay?" he asks in shock. I was trembling, slowly I lean my face towards his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"I was so scared, someone could've been hurt." I whisper. Len hesitates before rubbing my back.

"Shh...it's okay...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten you involved I could have-" he starts. My eyes widen. If this gets over with, he'll owe me, big time, and I really don't like Neru to much myself, having her around the castle could be a problem.

"No, I'm fine." I smile. "I can do this." Len frowns and I pull away.

"Promise." I wink, not that he can see it.

"Okay...well, dinner is starting soon, do NOT drink the wine." he warns before he smiles and pulls my chair out for me as vampires start crowding in, I sit and smile at him. Just play the happy couple part.

"Everyone, take your seats." Len calls to the vampires walking in. The dinning room table was huge, and there were about 30 vampires at the table, including Len and I.

"A toast- to Len's bride shrouded in mystery." a noble says standing, he had brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He raises his glass with red liquid in it. I raise my glass with the others and set it down as everyone takes a sip, Len included. The maids bring out soup bowls and place them onto our plates. Luka smiles and winks at me as she sets my bowl down. Everyone was talking and Len kept a hand on my knee as if to reassure me. I stayed quiet as Len jumped into a conversation with some nobles. I sip at my soup with the spoon Len hit with his pinky, his secret code for 'use this one first'.

"Mrs Rin!" a voice says. I blink and pull myself out of my thoughts and look up to find the table silent, everyone looking at me. I quickly set my spoon down.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" I ask softly. Len's thumb starts to rub my knee.

"I asked about where your from." the brown haired man asks. A sweat builds on the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry...I don't want to answer that."

"Why didn't you drink your wine?" he asks, studying me.

"I don't prefer it." I answer solemnly.

"Impossible, every vampire loves it." he laughs. I gaze at the red liquid, I quickly glance at Len as he takes a sip, the liquid stains the glass before slowly falling back down. Ah. It's blood.

"I am a very picky eater." I smile shyly. "You see, I only prefer to drink from Len." I answer, I glance at Len again, his head was cocked towards me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Tis very true." he adds. The brown haired man makes a face.

"Why can't we see your lovely eyes?" he asks. I turn my gaze towards him.

"When Len was saving me, I got ash into my eyes, Len said they are slowly getting better, you could look if you would like, but I promise you, they aren't very pretty." I answer swirling the wine around my glass.

"Ah, so there was a fire. Is that your power?" he asks, all the vampires we're whispering amongst themselves about me by now.

"No-"

"She's been to weak to use her power, she is very malnourished, even now, she still eats, but obviously not to a regular diet yet." Len answers, easily avoiding the question.

"Ah, so the marriage was recent?" another asks, his hair was silver with a cow lick standing up.

"This past month." I answer.

"Then why is there no marks on Len's neck?" a voice asks. I turn to see Miku smiling at me. Shoot. Come on Rin, think on your toes...

"Mrs Miku, I do not wish to discuss where I get Len's blood from." I answer.

"And why not? Is it because you don't?" she smirks. Len tightens his grip on my knee. I flush a deep red in anger.

"No. I do. I am just a rather messy eater and I am embarrassed, I do not wish to bite him till I am neater." I snap as I stand, my chair pushing back. Len looks at me with wide eyes.

"So he baby feeds you?" she asks smiling. Len glares at Miku as he grabs my hand and pulls me to sit down.

"Miku. That's enough. I do not wish everyone to know my personal life." he snaps, the candles on the table flaring with Len's temper. And with that...the questions end.

OwO

Dinner was filled with people giving me side glances the whole time then whispering. I easily ignored them, since I couldn't hear them, but Len could. And every so often he would climb slightly. Miku never took her eyes off me as we ate. Making me uncomfortable. Neru sat silently; a solemn look on her face.

"Rin?" Len asks. I shake my head to gain my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask. We were now all back in the ballroom, instead of being just crowded as before, the people had left a large opening in the middle.

"How well are your dancing skills?" he murmurs in my ear as he leads me out onto the floors. I flush.

"I know only a little." I whisper as the music starts playing. Len nods, spinning me so I am facing him. He wraps an arm around my waist and grabs my other hand in his, I place my hand on his shoulder and the music crescendos as Len twirls me around the floor. I smile. Out of my whole night, this was actually fun. Len spins my back to the center where he dips me and I let the hand on his shoulder fall back into the dip before he brings me up again. Moving at a faster pace of spins, two steps and foot movement. Len was actually smiling as I managed to keep up with the pace.

"Mm, just a little?" he questions. He dips me again and I laugh.

"You want to see what I've learned?" I ask. I kick my shoes off so I am bare foot, causing gasps from the crowd watching us.

"Teach me." he murmurs as he brings me back up. I smile as he let's me take over as lead. I grabs his hands and we spin around the room, before I step closer and let his arm wrap around my back as I fall backwards, throwing my leg up, to which Len pulls me back up as we grow closer and closer to together, I bring my let up to turn and Len catches it easily, pulls me up so I am off the ground, I point my toes with my other foot as Len twirls me, causing the petal like pieces of my dress to come loose, before completely scattering around is in our spin like rose petals covering the floor. Len lets go of my leg and sets me on the ground, he leans close to my face before the crowd around us bursts into applause, causing him to pull away. I smile and nod towards the vampires. My face flushed from all the movement.

"Let's dance!" a vampire calls before the floor is crowded with slow dancing couples.

"Let's get you a new dress." Len smiles as he easily dances me off the floor and escorts me to my room.

"I'll be right back." I tell him as I walk in. I shut the door and sigh as I lean against it.

"I should hurry." I mutter as I slip out of my dress.

"It seems I have gotten lost, and look what I stumble upon." a voice says. I blink. And turn fast to find Miku lounging in my bed.

"Mi-Miku?" I ask. She smiles and I cover myself in embarrassment.

"You aren't REALLY a vampire are you?" she asks. I go quiet.

"Oh, you aren't, well that seems to be a problem since, Royals can't be with HUMANS." she hisses the last word and I back up against my mirror. Miku gets off my bed and walks toward me. Her blue dress swaying behind her as she walks. She stands in front of me, close enough that I can feel her warm breath on my skin.

"Take my warning- as advice. Leave Len." she says; before she smiles and pats my head like I am a child.

"I'd wear the green dress, it goes with the mask your don't need." she smiles before walking into my bathroom door. My eyes were wide as I try to bring my breathing back to normal.

"Rin?" Len calls. I quick pull the green dress on, it was simple, to the floor, with a slit in it so it showed my thighs. It wrapped around my neck and was sleeves.

"Yes?" I ask. Len frowns as he looks me over.

"Your as pale as a ghost, did something happen?" he asks. I shake my head and force a smile.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the ball." I say. Len looks me over before walking me down the hallway to the ball room.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_Will Rin leave Len?_**

0/0 you guys...are so amazing...i now have 19 reviews...so amazing... I will do my best to make this a great story for you guys! Thank you so much!

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

Then night ended uneventfully. Miku stayed by her husband, Mikuo, side, but they both gave me sideways glances every now and then. Len talked with Nobles and apologized to a pouting Neru, who happily (faked) forgiving him. I stayed glued to Len's side for the rest of the evening till the moon was setting and gradually everyone left. With parting compliments such as 'Such a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife.' and 'We should have another ball soon, and you two will be the first dancers!' and things of that sort. I learned, that the brown haired Noble from dinner was Meito, and the silver haired one was Piko. I was introduced to every Noble but only a couple stuck with me, Meiko (Meito's wife), Gumi Gumo, Yumma, Yuki (she looks only 5, but she's actually 300 years old, makes me wonder about Len's age.) Rinto and Lenka, and I believe Rui and Rei, Len's great great great great niece and nephew, something about a family member branching off and marrying a noble, and we can't forget, Kaito and Ted. And of course the Royals, Len, Neru, Miku and Mikuo. As soon as everyone was gone and a safe distance away, he quickly pulled my mask off, causing me to blink repeatedly from the brightness. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle before setting me down, a large smile on his face. Causing me to notice a set of dimples.

"Thank you so much Rin, you were...amazing. You did a marvelous job. And for that; I guess you could say I am a slave to you." he says as he kneels before me. My face flushes.

"Len, please stop, don't do that." I mutter in embarrassment as I bend down and grab his hand to pull him up.

"Now that it's all over, I am exhausted, I'm going to-EEeep!" I squeak as I find myself in Len's arms being carried up the stairs.

"Put me down! I can walk!" I complain as Len pushes the door to my room open and carefully sets me in bed.

"There you are my princess." he hums before kissing my forehead. "Sweetdreams, and good morning." he winks at the last part before ghosting out and shutting my door behind him. I fall back with a huff. My heart was a chaotic mess. Oh Len, why do you make my heart react like this!? I blush and pull my pillow down as I cradle it to my chest and bury my face into it. And before I even realized it, I had already drifted to sleep.

OwO

I awoke at noon. The sunlight poured into my room and I turned over. A musical laughter reached my ears, I stilled before racing towards my window, throwing it open and looking about.

"I swear I heard Miku..." I muttered before walking back to my bed. Then it caught my eye. The piece of paper stuck into my mirror. It was small, but I could still clearly see what was written.

"Advice." written in beautiful calligraphy. My eyes widen as I stare at it.

"Why should I leave Len?" I ask.

I fall back as I let my imagination run wild. What if it's to hurt me? Implying that some harm will come to me if I stay with Len. Will someone hurt me? Will Len hurt me? Will I hurt myself by staying with him? Or perhaps it's reversed. What if Len gets hurt, by me or someone else...or himself? What if one of my friends get hurt by me staying? Luka? Kaito? Ted? Teto? The maids? I can't have that happen...I don't want anyone to be hurt at my expense... But what if she's just saying it so that I leave Len and I can be out of her way? But then again, this is the world of vampires we are dealing with, and I am for one, not a vampire. I won't live as long or be able to help Len in anyway. I can barely grasp the reason Royals are UNDER Nobles, but actually on top of them. It was a rather complex premises to pick up on.

"Well even if no one for hurt...no one could ever be to careful, I mean-" my door opens quietly and bright blue eyes look in on me. It takes me a second to process who it is before I jump up, grab the paper off my mirror and stuff it down my corset before throwing the curtains closed.

"Are you okay...?" Len asks, his eyes were half closed, hair a mess and thrown up in all different places, his night clothes disheveled. I work on putting on my best tired look I can manage. In truth my heart was racing, he scared me!

"I'm fine." I yawn before rubbing my eyes.

"I heard voices and came to check-" he murmurs tiredly.

"Mm, no, just me, must've been talking in my sleep." I say tiredly.

"You never changed?" he asks, trying to look more awake. I look down at what I was wearing.

"I guess not, I was to tired and just fell asleep." I answer honestly. Len looks me over.

"Want me to call Luka to help you change?" he asks.

"No, I can handle it. Go back to bed, you look like your about to fall over." I giggle. Len gives me a smile before looking around my room once more, gives me a kiss on the forehead before walking out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's embarrassing." I whisper as I slide out of my dress and pull my corset off before throwing my nightdress on. I pick up the small piece of paper and examine it.

"There's only one option." I murmur as I put the card under my pillow.

I have to leave him.

But how?

WoW

I was in Len's office, everyone had already eaten and Len was looking over paperwork as he usually does. I had a plan, multiple ones actually.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Len asks. I glance over at him and smile.

"I'm looking through your books, I need a new one." I answer. Len nods and goes back to his papers. I look towards the top shelf. Len's most prized vase, says Teto, passed down from Kagamine to Kagamine. I smile as I reach up and grab a book from next to it, hitting the vase and bringing it crashing to the floor. The vase shatters into a million small pieces, beyond trying to be put back together.

"Rin!" Len snaps. Here it comes! I wince. Len gets up and walks towards me.

"I'm sorry." I answer lamely. He grabs my hand and looks it over.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I almost stare at him dumbly before nodding.

"Okay, go have Luka make sure your okay and send Miki in here to clean it." he says as he helps me up. I nod quietly before walking out. Shoot. That didn't work...I glare at the floor. How can I- oh! I run straight to Teto's room, pull on one of her dresses, glance around before quickly swapping my shows for hers. This...is going to look weird... I take a deep breath before rubbing my hair all over her clothes, trying to get the smell out of my hair, after my hair sticks to the cloth I pull away. A success. Slowly I walk out of the room, slinking to the back door. I look this way and that before I throw it open and dash out, taking to the woods. Now that I smell completely like Teto, which is a bread-ish smell, no vampire will pick up on MY scent. I break through the brush and find myself on a dirt road, I look back towards Len's mansion before walking forward. I can do this. I smile.

0w0

I smile, my lips pulling back to show my fangs as I move out of hiding. Len doesn't even flinch as I sit on his desk.

"Yes?" he sighs not looking up. I brush my teal twintails aside and fix my dress.

"You are dramatically losing this bet." I purr. Len rolls his eyes.

"How so?"

"That would be cheating if I gave it away!" I giggle. Len brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure she'll tell me soon." he counters. I smile widely, using my pointer and middle finger to hand Len the card I stuck in Rin's mirror.

"She left it under her pillow." I smirk. Len glances at it before glaring at me.

"Your the one cheating." he snaps. I smile at the chess board on his desk, I easily take the white queen and flick the black one down before setting it back.

"I am not cheating. I'm just protecting what's mine." I smile. Len watches the chess board.

"Invalid move. And what? Your protecting Mikuo? I'm sure he can take care of himself." he answers. Ahhh, that should be a rather large head start.

"Say, where's Rin?" I ask innocently. Len's eyes widen just as two maids rush in, looks of concern on their faces.

"Rin's missing!" the short one screams. I smile as I slide of Len's desk.

"Checkmate, I believe...it's time to unleash the hungry." I whisper as I smile at the girls before I dissolve into a flurry of bats and fly out of Len's open window.

"Dammit Rin!" Len growls as he jumps out his window and turns into his black wolf before taking off into the woods.

0W0

I was resting underneath a large willow tree.

"Mm, I hope Luka and Teto are okay." I whisper. There's a snapping sound, a man steps into my view and I stand fast.

"You know, I heard of you-" he says turning to look at me his golden eyes shining. I narrow my eyes at him as I finger the weapon I was holding.

"Now- let me savor you!" he growls lunging for me. I quickly pull the gun out and pull the trigger causing the vampire to fall back before exploding into dust. It was a gift from Luka to protect me invade another vampire invaded our home. It was a licensed vampire hunter gun.

"Precious~" there's more?! I gasp as I race forward into the night. But before I could get anywhere I was surrounded. Just as quickly as I shot at them, another would be in it's place. They were closing in on me, fur brushes my leg and I turn just in time to see a large black wolf turn into Len. His eyes glow gold as he snarls. He wraps his arms around me, he glares and just like that, the vampires explode into dust. Len's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath again, there were small gashes seeping blood here and there. I wrap my arms around him and we stand like that for a bit before he pulls back and narrows his eyes at me.

"Why on earth would you run away?!" he snaps.

"I-I'm sorry.." I whisper. "But Miku said-"

"She was testing you. You obviously failed. I didn't think you would runaway, why wouldn't you just tell me. She was testing on how much you could relay on me. Your lucky I found you or her feedlings would have killed you." he hisses. Len was fuming, and all I could do was stare at him in shock.

"It was all just a test?" I whisper, my eyes watering.

"Yes it wa- oh no, Rin please don't cry, I'm sorry..." he trails off, reaching a hand out for me before pulling it back. I launch myself at him, burying my face into his chest as I sob. Len sighs as he wraps his arms around me and rubs my back.

"I'm so glad...that I really don't have to leave." I sob.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_Is Miku good, or bad? (Don't forget about some POSSIBLY untold vampire customs to bring into account.)_**

You guys are the best! ALL OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE ONE. asdjhksfsdjkcf...

EVEN YOU NON-REVIEWERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I was back home, Len having carried me having gotten a scratch on my leg from my attackers. He held me close, and almost, protectively, and he easily made his way back to the mansion. As if my weight could bother him less. We were in silence.

"I'm sorry Len..." I mumble, tightening my grip around his neck.

"Mm, I forgive you, but, next time. If ANYTHING happens or ANYONE says something to you, please just tell me." he sighs, before opening his blue eyes and giving me a smile. I flush. He looked absolutely stunning when he smiles. His eyes widen in alarm.

"Are you catching a fever? You aren't losing that mush blood.." he comments as he puts one of his hands against my forehead, making me blush even more for him miss reading it.

"N-no, I don't have a fever...just a little warm in Teto's dress." I lie. Len looks me over before nodding.

"Luka can help you with a cold bath when we get back. If you live to get to your room that is." he smirks. My eyes widen. What?! Seeing my reaction causes him to laugh.

"Luka and Teto are rather...upset that you would run away and not tell them goodbye." he smiles. I relax. I trust Len, I really do, but when he says something so suggestively, I can't help but let my fear get the best of me!

"Ahh, so I should prepare for a war then?" I ask. Len nods, before glancing down at me.

"And don't think your getting me involved." he winks. I pout slightly, there goes my best defense...

"By the way, nice idea trying to cover up your scent with Teto's, it threw me off for a second...but your scent of orange blossoms is very overwhelming." he hums, closing his eyes and resting his head against mine. My heart races as I blush.

"S-so, a black wolf?" I stutter, changing the subject quickly. Len opens his eyes and moves his head.

"Yes, I guess you could say that as Royals we have 'watchers' we're in control of. I can turn myself into a wolf, but I can also leave parts of myself as animals...you'd never notice in my physical appearance, but I'm sure if you saw one of my animals, you'd know it's me." he smiles lightly as we near the back door of the kitchen before he pauses.

"Ahh...so, do I fix up your leg, or do I let Luka and Teto?" he asks, a wicked smile growing on his face. My face pales.

"P-Pl-please spare me.." I cry. Len's eyes dance with joy as he opens the door and sets me at the table in the kitchen, kisses my forehead before his smile grows.

"But alas, I have work to finish." he winks before quickly breezing out of the kitchen.

"You are awful Len Kagamine! I hope you lose sleep over this!" I yell after him, which earns me a chorus of musical laughter.

"Rin." a raged voice says from behind me. I freeze before turning slowly to face towards the anger. Luka and Teto stood in a cloud of absolute rage.

"H-hi Luka, Teto." I stutter, sweat building up on my palms.

"You. Would run away without saying goodbye?" Teto hisses. I want to cry. The were more terrifying then any vampire I have ever faced.

"I'm sorry-" they cut me off by towering over me, wicked looks on their face.

"Luka? T-Teto?" I question; they close in on me and I let out a scream.

OwO

Since I didn't tell them goodbye...they attacked me! Put me in the girliest, pinkest, frilliest and most ridiculous they could find after they bandaged my leg. It was humiliating! My hair was done in curls and pinned up with a hat with flowers and bows on it, the dress...was pink, strapless, and came to my knees, the frills brought out the bows and glitter. The white stockings had pink bows on the side, black (normal) shoes, the bow on the back was huge, when tied, the straps of the bow came over the ruffled dress and trailed me on the ground. They had me was white gloves on my hands to 'finish the look'.

"This is ridiculous!" I cry. Causing Luka and Teto to break into giggles. I blush brightly.

"I'll get you back for this!" I snap.

"I think...it's cute." Len says, I turn fast to face him. My eyes widen and he presses his lips tightly together to keep him from laughing.

"You are awful!" I sob, tears welling in my eyes. Len smiles softly.

"Okay girls, that enough, everyone out." he says, moving aside so Luka and Teto can run out past him.

"They're so mean." I pout, wiping at my eyes. Len closes his eyes and let's a ghost of a smile ghost crossest his lips.

"Here." he says softly as he easily pulls the hat out of my hair with one easy movement, the pins stuck in my hair fall to the ground. He takes the ribbon out of his hair and ties it in my hair as a bow.

"The black brings out your hair." he compliments as he helps my to my bed and sits me down.

"Don't you have work to finish?" I ask looking away from him as he kneels before me, easily slipping my shoes and socks off.

"I finished." he smiles.

"I can get my dress." I say as I stand. Len closes his eyes and stands quickly, taking over where my hands were on the bow.

"I've got it." he murmurs as he unties the bow and easily unsnaps the buttons on my dress, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Blush covers my cheeks.

"Th-Thank you." I mutter. Len presses his lips against my neck and I freeze.

"Relax." he soothes, his lips tickling my neck as the move with each word, his hands brush over my shoulders and I slowly start to relax.

"Good." he whispers, breath making my hair stand on edge.

"Len.." I start. He kisses my neck before pulling away.

"Yes?"

"Ne-nevermind." I stutter. I glance at the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath!" I yell, not giving him a chance to think it through before I race towards my bathroom and slam my door shut.

W0W

The water was warm, a slight steam coming off the surface, bubbles surrounded me, as I stared into the middle of the water where there were no bubbles. My knees up against my small-no chest, the tips of my hair lightly touched the water, my face resting on my knees. The slip I was wearing strewn across the floor.

"You don't know that he was going to." I child myself before letting out a sigh before sinking deeper into the water, letting my legs go and stretch out. My nose just above the water.

'But he could have.' I answer myself mentally. My face turns bright red as I remember him kissing my neck and breathing against it. I close my eye and take a deep breath before throwing myself under the water.

'And I'll never know.'

I stay under the water, just relaxing, that is until a hand wraps around my arm and pulls me up. I slowly let my breath out as I come up, and open my eyes as I break through the surface.

"I thought your drowned yourself." Luka says in embarrassment. I give her a quick smile before it fades into my normal frown. Standing, I grab the towel and wrap it around myself as I walk out of the bathroom, after pulling the plug on my bath.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what we did to you earlier." she says quietly. I nod.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" she asks. A smile graces my lips.

"I was." I laugh.

"Ah, I thought so. Master Len wanted to say he is also sorry, you left so suddenly, he didn't have time to apologize." Luka comments as she fixes the bedding.

"..." I answer her in silence as I pull one of my night dresses out. Luka let's out a sigh.

"Rin dear, I know Len's a vampire, and for him, blood is a need. But, don't let him sway you into giving you any. Say no, and he'll listen. If your willing, then sure, he wouldn't hurt you. He is actually rather gentle with you." Luka comments, making my eyes widen as I blush and pull my night dress over my head.

"Luka!" I gasp in embarrassment. She laughs and waggles a finger at me.

"Don't think I didn't know what was bothering you." she teases.

"How would you know?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. She chuckles before grabbing the collar of her dress and pulling it down. My eyes widen as I step forward to examine barely existing teeth marks, two dots to be exact.

"What?! He- Len- you!?" I sputter stepping back. Luka rolls her eyes and waves a hand at me.

"Master? Heavens no." I narrow my eyes at her before gasping.

"Kaito-" I break off into giggles.

"Rin quiet down." Luka laughs. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Luka, you always know how to make me feel better." I say happily.

"Of course dear. Now, let go. I believe someone wants to talk to you." she says as she pulls on my arms and lightly pats my head before breezing out of the room, only to let Len in. His eyes were a dark blue, face pulled into a sad look, his hair it's normal position as he steps in.

"I'm sorry..." he whispers, handing me a single red rose. I blush and take the rose, smiling widely as I grab the always present vase off my side table and run into the bathroom, I fill the vase and place the rose in before walking out to find Len sitting on my bed. He looked miserable, as if he thought I would never forgive him. I place the rose down and Len looks at me through his bangs. Smiling slightly, I move to stand in front of him.

"Rin, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me-" I cut him off by throwing myself at him, making him fall back, his arms wrapped around me as we fall. I hid my face against his face for a few heartbeats before I hold myself up on my arms and look down at him, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Shut up." I smile. Len stares at me for a second more before he relaxes and brings his lips into a smile, eyes softening.

"Let me rephrase" I smile, drawing small designs with my fingers onto Len's clothing.

"I forgive you. So quite walking around with that sad look." I say as I lightly kiss his cheek. Len smiles up at me and gently tucks my hair behind my ear. He softly cups my cheek and slowly brings my face close to his. I let my eyes fall close as I purse my lips in waiting. I can feel Len's breath on my lips and my heartbeat increases. His lips barely brush mine-

"Len!" Kaito yells, my eyes fly open and Len pulls away, his expression truly murderous, he lets out a low hiss before he looks at me, his expression melting away as he smiles at me.

"I better go see what it is." he murmurs. I blush and move off of him.

"Yea, and I should be going to bed.." I mumble as I rubs my arm looking down. Len moves off my bed, and walks toward the doorway before he hesitates and turns quickly, gently pulling my chin up and capturing my lips with his. The kiss lasts only a second but it was long enough for a jolt of what felt like electricity to flow through me. Len pulls away, slowly opening his eyes, his eyes in a daze.

"Len!" Kaito yells again.

"Goodnight Rin." he whispers before kissing my lips one last time before quickly breezing out of my room, threatening:

"If you yell my name ONE more time, I will kill you myself and make it look like it was an accident!" he yells harshly. I giggle and press my hand to my lips, my cheeks still a light red.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter!

Note: So, school has started back up as of monday...yay school...anyway, I know you guys love me posting a chapter everyday, and I like posting to...but alas, I am an art student, taking art classes, and therefore can't update every night art seems to come up, and for that I am sorry, so in review, you should get 1-2 chapters per-weekday, and 2 over the weekend. Now, don't judge me strictly on those numbers they are just estimates, but still better then nothing..

**_Question:_**

**_Rin and Len's relationship: your views on it?_**

You guys are the best! ALL OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE ONE. asdjhksfsdjkcf...

EVEN YOU NON-REVIEWERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	7. Chapter 7

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I struggle to keep my eyes open as I bounce back in fourth between Len and Kaito's shoulders. Sleep was luring me in, but I was trying my best to stay awake.

"Thunk!" my eyes open and I quickly sit up from hitting my head on Kaito's shoulder.

"Are you tired Rin?" Len asks. A smirk clearly on his face. I nod, my chin hitting my chest before bouncing up in a nod.

"Len, don't be mean." Kaito childs from next to me. Len's smile softens as he positions himself towards me and leans back against the wall, he then grabs my waist and pulls me so I am looking at Kaito, but laying back against him.

"Here." Kaito says as he throws a blanket over me. Len keeps one arm circled around my waist while he plays with my hair using his other hand. The rhythmic combing of my hair makes me relax into Len's chest, I bring one hand up to rest on my shoulder while the other rests in my lap. Len kisses my head and I slowly drift off into a surprisingly sweet sleep.

030 flashback~

Len had just left my room and I nestled down into my blankets. Sleep was hanging over me, and just as I was about to give in, Len's kiss still lingering on my lips, making me smile. I cover my head with the blanket and just as I blanket came to a rest, it was torn back. Off the bed for that matter.

"We need to go Rin." Len says swiftly as he helps me up.

"But- Len." I complain, rubbing at my eyes.

"Luka!" he yells, I stumble forward and he quickly grabs me and I lean back against him.

"Come on Rin, wake up." he say, his hands are replaced with firm ones.

"Have her ready in 5." he orders.

"Come on Rin." Luka complains as she pulls my nightdress off.

"I'm tired." I whine. Teto stands in front of me, a red dress in her hands.

"Go get the shoes." Luka orders as she let's go of me, Teto rushes away and Luka un-buttons the dress and pulls it over my head as I sway dangerously. Luka sighs as she tightens my corset as Teto picks one foot up at a time and puts on my socks and shoes. Something is tied into my hair and I'm turned around.

"She looks beautiful." Teto comments.

"Luka. Teto." Len snaps. They both turn quickly.

"Hai!" I blink lazily at Len, my weight becoming more then I could handle. I start to fall to the side.

"Eh?!" Teto yelps.

"Rin!" Luka cries. Just before I hit the floor warm hands scoop me up.

"Thank you." Len whispers. I nuzzle into his neck, the warmth making sleep irresistible. My long floor length dress wrapping around my legs as Len picks me up. He runs his fingers through my hair before he kisses the top of my head. I relax just as sunrise breaks through the window of my room.

030 end~

"Time to get up Rin." Len whispers into my ear. I clench my eyes shut and hide my face in his chest.

"Rin." he hums, hands ghosting over my sides. I remain quiet, grappling for my sleep to comeback. Len makes a sound in the back of his throat as he lightly starts pinching my sides. My eyes shoot open as I move from side to side to avoid his pinches.

"Stop!" I moan as I grab at his hands.

"Time to get up." he smiles as he continues, ignoring my hands. I try my hardest to keep a straight face as he tickles me but lose and end up laughing, trying to protect my sides. Len's smile widens as he steals a kiss from my cheek before releasing me. I giggle and Kaito sighs.

"Where is 'here'?" I ask.

"The Hatsune estate." Kaito answers for Len as he open the carriage door, and opens an umbrella. Len sneers at the light shining onto the floor.

"Come on Len." Ted complains. Len helps me up before quickly exiting and hiding under the umbrella. His long cloak twirling around his legs. I stand and stretch before fixing my dress and stepping out. Kaito hands Len the umbrella he was under before opening his own. Len's eyes were narrowed and a deep blue.

"Eh? Are you okay?" I whisper. Len makes a noise in the back of his throat as he wraps an arm around me and leads me for the door. Red catches my eye just before we enter the building and I turn, pulling Len with me.

"What marvelous roses." I whisper. They really were. The deepest red I have ever seen, and what looked like black around the edges, and gold seemingly in the middle. Len pinches his nose before blinking repeatedly. His hard expression softening.

"Ah yes, careful! Don't touch." he grabs a rose stem and pulls, snapping it off. He holds the rose up for me and I lean in to smell it.

"It smells like honey." I look at the rose in shock. Len smiles.

"Makes you want more don't you?" he asks. I lean in again and Len quickly pulls the rose away, drops it and then slams his foot on it, crushing it.

"They are called Bloody Roses. A vampire creation I guess you could say. They are actually the only thing that could kill us, and they have a rather nasty effect on humans. Oh, am I scaring you?" Len asks, genuine concern washing over his face. I shake my head quickly and Len tightens his grip on the umbrella. The hand he picked up the rose with had blood pooling at the palm, he turns his hand over above the roses.

"They are highly poisonous. I know, odd to hear that about a rose, but they are. Stay away from them." he says quietly as the roses seem to absorb his blood like it was their life source.

"I will." I answer, taking Len's hand and kissing the already halfway healed skin.

"Len, Rin!" Ted yells from inside. Len easily helps me in and the door is shut behind us by a set of maids.

"Rin darling!" Miku coos as she kisses both of my cheeks before moving to do the same to Len, only she lightly smacks his cheek before giggling. Mikuo smiles and takes my hand and kisses it.

"A pleasure to meet you Rin." he says. I sway, his voice was as smooth and slow as honey, it could lull me to sleep easily.

"Pleasures all mine." I answer quietly, stepping closer to Len.

"That's enough." Len snaps. The sleepy sweet feeling is gone as Mikuo's eyes flash towards Len before he wraps his arm around Miku's waste.

"So this is the girl Miku stayed to test." he hums. "Rather weak willed don't you think?" he asks.

"Mikuo, she's our guest!" Miku purrs, making me shudder.

"Oh right, the meeting is tomorrow, but we are happy to have all the royals in our home. Please, feel free to sleep, we'll have one of our maids show you to your room." Miku says happily as she and her husband turn and walk down the hallway.

030

"I can't share a room with you! We aren't married!" I whisper yell at Len in embarrassment. He was wearing a thin white baggy shirt and black pants, hair down as he lounged in the large bed we were to share.

"Rin, please, I am to tired to ask...just for this once. Nothing will happen." he sighs tiredly. I flush.

"Len." I whine.

"Please." he begs. "Aren't you tired?" I pout before giving in, slowly shrugging out of my red dress, and letting it fall to the floor, I quickly rush into the bed, staying in my slip.

"Goodnight Rin." Len sighs blowing the candles out. I nuzzle into the pillow, keeping myself halfway off the king sized bed. As to not be close to Len. Just as my eyes close arms snake around my waist and pull me back. I let out a gasp as Len's slow breaths brush the back of my neck. His body curving around mine, warmth radiating off him in waves. My eyes grow heavy and I struggle to keep them open.

U3U

"We should wake them." I hushed voice whispers. My hand twitches slightly.

"But they look so cute, we really should just leave them." another voice says. I groan quietly and the warmth around me moves.

"Out." Len snaps. My eyes fly open as I quickly move my hands away from his chest. His blue eyes flash down to look at me. My face a bright red.

"Sorry!" the maids chorus as they quickly rush out of the room. The door softly clicking shut. Len sighs as he falls back against the bed.

"Well good morning." he grumbles. I sit up and turn to face away from him.

"Goodmorning." I mumble. I was sleeping with Len! I was actually holding onto his shirt! And the maids saw! How embarrassing?! Sure I'm 'married' to him, but to actually share a bed with a man I'm not married to! How humiliating! Ehhh...what am I going to do. I hold my hands against my face to cover my blush.

"Are you okay?" Len asks. I nod quickly and slide out of bed.

"I'll get ready first." I mumble as I quickly walk for the bathroom. I slip my slip off and replace it with a new one from my bag that was placed in the bathroom. I wash my face with warm water before brushing my hair out and tying the red ribbon into my hair. The material of my dress brushes against my feet as I step into it and do up my buttons. I stare into the mirror at myself. Letting my hands trail over the silken material. It was red, like the one from before, black lace framing my pale skin around my shoulders and chest. The corset was beautifully designed with beadwork, lace and silk. The corset stopped just as my hip bones began, the red ruffles were held up in gathers so that the red material fell over my bodice like a water fall, lace adorned as trimming and made the dress look like it was fit for a queen rather then a lucky commoner.

Commoner.

Ha.

My mothers fear-filled blue eyes stare at me for a second before I angrily blink them away as I tie the necklace into place around my neck.

'Rin...Run!' mother screams.

"Shut up." I snap.

'Please Rin-' she cries. I clench my hairbrush as I turn to the small mirror.

'Rin...' the mirror seems to pulse and my eyes widen as I take a step back in fear.

'Rin!' she screams, making red drip down the mirror. I dip my finger into the liquid and pull my finger away, bringing it close so I can examine it. Frowning I lick my finger and cough as copper lingers in my mouth making me grimace in distaste.

'RIN!' mother scream loudly from behind me. I jump and the blood on the mirror flows freely, dripping down into the sink.

'Rin! Rin! Rin! Run!' multiple voices chant.

"Stop it!" I scream, throwing my hair brush into the mirror. Glass shatters and I fall to my knees my dress pooling out around me. The voice continue and I throw my hands over my ears.

"Make it stop!" I scream, something shakes me.

"Rin!" everything goes quiet and I open my eyes and look at the person before me. Len's eyes widen as they met mine.

"Rin what happened?" he breaths. I slowly take my shaking hands off my ears.

"I-" I was shaking. Badly.

"Your bleeding." Len comments softly. He takes my bloodied hand and holds it up for him to inspect.

"You probably cut it on the glass, here," Len easily picks me up and carried me over the mirror shards.

"Just relax." he whispers as he rinses my hand out with water, making me cringe.

"Hm...it's extremely deep...this won't heal, Ahh...may I...?" he asks turning to look at me. I glance at my hand before quickly looking away and giving him a quick nod.

"This won't hurt." he promises as he kisses my forehead gently, numbness washes over me as he pulls away slowly and looks down at my hand. I fall back against the wall and lazily watch him with half closed eyes. Sighing, he bends his hand over my hand, blonde messy hair covering my view of him. My hands numbness slowly turns to a slight burn, but nothing to unmanageable. After a second or two, Len pulls away, and with that so does my numbness. My eyes widen as I take in my hand Len was holding. The deep gash was now a faint white color.

"All better." he hums. I survey the bathroom, and to my horror, find it in a messy array. Glass and mirror shards covering the floor, along with a few spots of blood here and there.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Len asks. Just as I am about to open my mouth to respond-

"What HAPPENED to my mirror?!" Miku screeches.

* * *

Wooot! next chapter!

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'm trying my best, please continue to follow this story and review!

**_Question:_**

**_Rin and Miku's friendship, your thoughts?_**

You guys are the best! ALL OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE ONE. asdjhksfsdjkcf...

EVEN YOU NON-REVIEWERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	8. Chapter 8

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

Miku was mad. Mad...was actually and understatement. She was irate. We were all sitting at the table. Nobles included. Len's eyes were closed as he waited for the meeting to start. My hand it his. I could feel Miku's glare on me from across the long table, making me twitch slightly. Len did promise to buy her a new one...

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Metio starts. Len's head cocks to the side as if to show he's listening but eyes stay closed.

"As you can see one of our dear noblemen is missing." he says as he waves a hand towards an empty chair. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He's probably late.

"Yumma. He was attacked by one of THEM." he hisses. Len's eye's open and he straightens.

"Are you sure?" Mikuo asks.

"We were there! Their wings showing and all their despise for us." Meiko sneers as she backs up her husband. Len stands.

"One of them hasn't been seen in over 400 years. Why would they suddenly disappear and then come back?" he asks. Nobles stand all of them yelling random things at Len, making my head spin. I frown.

"Quiet down." he snaps harshly, bringing the room to silence.

"The time to act is at hand." Neru says softly as she stands, looking solely ahead of her.

"Why they left was because of our lost." Miku murmurs quietly. All the vampires go silent as they look down. Len glances at me a look of confusion on his face.

"Those poor Un-Royals." Yuki says childishly. Un-Royals? Wouldn't that make them peasants?

"Weren't there survivors?" Mikuo asks.

"If their were, none were found, or we lost there trail." Len answers. What are they talking about? My head was spinning.

"What are we going to do?" Miku asks. The room was silent. I glance around at everyone in the room before lastly turning my gaze to Len. Who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Why don't we call this meeting to an end, and start back up tomorrow evening so that we can all have time to think." I say quietly. Everyone's gaze lands on me, Len's included.

"Mrs. Rin. Nice to see your lovely blue eyes." Piko comments. My eyes widen as Len winces. I knew I forgot to grab something. Kaito and Ted share a look.

"Thank you..." I murmur. Meito looks around the table before nodding.

"I agree with Mrs. Kagamine. Let's meet back here tomorrow at the same time. Good evening." he says before turning and leaving.

OwO

Len and I quickly race to our room, to avoid Miku. I was sitting on the bed while Len was pacing the room.

"What are these things were taking about?" I ask, breaking the silence. Len stops and turns to look at me in confusion before his expression softens.

"Sometimes I forget your not really a noble and don't know what's going on." he chuckles quietly as he sits next to me on the bed.

"They are winged creatures, most have white feathery wings and beautiful complexions. They are what humans call angels. But what we call the Fallen. They are anything but angels." he sneers. I frown, this was new...I've never even heard or seen one of thaws beings.

"They hunt vampires and likewise, we hunt them. You're probably wondering about the Un-Royals aren't you? Yes, they were regular vampires, and living in a small village, they were given a virus that we created, Royal blood with the petals of the Bloody Rose and a few other emanates. They all agreed to be our test subjects." Len sighs.

"We Royals we're trying to create a new type of Royal, that was stronger then ourselves, so that we could take in the virus so we could fight the Fallen easier. But. One night in the summer, the village was attacked, the Un-Royals all tried go escape." my eyes widen as my skin turns warm.

"But the fallen chased after every single one, making sure not a single one was left." 'Rin! Run!'

"We tried to fight them, but they got away with every ounce of research we did on the subject." I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"I see..." I murmur.

"And now, we have to figure out a way to-" he pauses. "What if we put nobles in charge of each village they live by so that they can protect them, and any village we can't outstretch to, two nobles can watch over." he explains quickly. It takes me a second to figure out what he said.

"That sounds-"

"Marvelous! That should work perfectly." he hums turning to look at me with a smile.

"Yes, but...any village or town they have me watch you'll have to watch..." I mumble, Len waves me off with a smile.

"Your faith in me is smothering. I can handle it Rin." he says as he puts my hair behind my ear. I sigh and nod.

"They it's a great idea." I smile.

"Now, what to do now for the rest of the evening.." he trails off and looks me over.

"Eh? What? Is there something on my face?" I ask as I lightly brush my fingers over my cheeks. Len leans closer.

"Yes. My lips." he says as he captures my lips with his, my eyes widen but he pull my waist close to his, making it impossible to escape from him. I relax into the sweet kiss and let my eyes fall closed. Electricity pumps through my veins and I pull away from Len gasping, his eyes were half open, but you could easily see the deep gold in them.

"More, please Rin." he begs, his voice as sweet as honey. Before I can answer he presses his lips against my neck and kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

"L-len..." I stutter. He pulls away to look at me, his fangs showing through his lips.

"Rin...please...I am starving.." he murmurs. My eyes widen and I freeze.

"I- ah...Len-" I struggle to pull away. His grip tightens on me and he makes me fall back onto the bed. His hands gracefully take my wrists in each one of his hands, quickly tightens his grip and holds my hands pressed against the bed. His leg resting across my waist, I couldn't move.

"I can't really take no for an answer." he hums almost drunkly as he drops his head to my neck. My eyes were wide as I try to fight against his grip.

"L-len!" I yelp, I quickly shake my head from side to side, trying to make it harder for him. He presses his lips against my neck, making my head stay in place. My heart was racing, skin hot. Len pressed his lips against my neck, pulls his lips apart, I could feel his smooth fangs against my neck. It was no use, I fall limply into the bed, I couldn't fight him.

"Please Len.." I whisper, tears well in my eyes as I clench my eyes shut, I wait for the pain but to my surprise, Len's mouth closes and he buries his face into the bed, his grip relaxes.

"I...Rin..." Len moves so his sad blue eyes look into mine. I flinch, pulling my hands to my chest, my shoulders hunching against my neck.

"I'm sorry...I...that's no excuse...please...don't hate me." he sighs as he press his lips against my forehead before quickly ghosting out of the room and shutting the door.

Sitting up, I stare at the door before throwing myself back onto the bed and burying my face into the pillows.

"Maybe...I'm in over my head."

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_Is Rin in over her head?_**

_Sorry for the short chapter...it was kinda a filler..._

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	9. Chapter 9

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

I awoke at dusk, the grandfather clock tolling. Slowly I move to a sitting position and find myself alone. My brows scrunch in wonder.

"He never came back?" I ask. I shake my head.

"Of course he did, he probably just feels bad and is hiding in another room." I assure myself sliding out of the bed. After Len left I had quickly changed into my night dress and went to sleep, but it was strange, I am a light sleeper and would have noticed Len come change his clothes. I shrug out of my slip and replace it with a new one before tiptoeing over to Len's bag and fishing through it to find the clothes he was wearing yesterday to be missing. I frown.

"Something...is not right..." my stomach flips as I open my door into the hallway and look both ways before running across.

"Kaito! Kaito!" I hiss, tapping the door with my finger, trying to be quiet. Kaito opens the door, looks down at me with wide eyes before quickly pulling me in and shutting the door.

"Have you seen Len?" I ask. Kaito yawns and ruffles his hair, still in his sleeping clothes. He pauses mid-yawn and looks at me in shock.

"You mean...he's not with you?" he asks. I shake my head and Kaito frowns before pacing.

"He left in a hurry last night...and said he'd be back soon..." he trails off. "You sure you haven't seen him?"

"Not since I went to bed.." I mumble, fear claws at my throat.

"Please wait here." he says before rushing to the door next to his bed, throwing it open and briskly walking in. There's a ton of hisses, snarls, and growls before Kaito walks back in, eyes wide with worry.

"Ted usually stays up till Len goes to bed, as Len's nobles we're suppose to 'watch him' but as friends we look after him and...Ted says he just crashed an hour ago, and Len still wasn't back. If Len's not with you now. He never came back." Kaito says. My heart and brain freeze before kicking into overdrive.

"He never came back? He was out all day...in the sun?" I squeak, fear claws at my chest leaving a burning sensation. I turn and run back to my room, throw on a simple everyday dress and tie my hair back with Len's red ribbon.

"Rin wait!" Kaito hisses as I run past him.

"I can't wait. Len might be hurt." I snap, glaring at him, which he returns with a look of shock. I throw the back door open and I'm welcomed by the warmth of the setting sun.

030

The sun was almost gone, I had no idea where I was, and soon, I'd be completely stranded out in the woods.

"Len!" I sob. My hands were cut, hair a disarray, dress torn and tears rolling down my cheeks. My heart wouldn't stop racing as I scanned around me. I hear a faint hiss and I turn fast, almost getting slapping in the face with a branch.

"Len?" I breath, racing towards the sound. I trip over a root and tumble through bushes and brush until I reach the bottom of the hill. I moan in pain as I stand, scraps and bruises covering my pale skin. Black catches my eye and my eyes widen as I limp towards the mass before falling next to it.

"Len." I breath. I move away the familiar black cloak only to have Len snarl at me. I fall back in shock and his expression changes quickly.

"R-Rin..." he breaths. My eyes pool over with tears as I throw myself at Len, he snarls and I pull back quickly. Warm liquid on my skin makes my eyes widen as I examine the new blood mark on me. Len's eyes flash from gold to red as he looks away from me.

"Where's Kaito." he snaps, pulling at his coat to cover what was most likely a wound. I take in where Len was laying to find fire burns, blood and white feathers everywhere.

"Len let me see." I order. He pulls his cloak tighter and I jump him. Slamming his back to the ground as I straddle his waist as he attempts to fight me, but is to weak. I gasp as I pull his cloak aside to find a deep, pulsing wound, my eyes widen as I cover my mouth as I dry hack. Blood was being pumped out, Len's skin pale as snow it's self, eyes now refusing to even show the slightest bit of gold as they stay a deep red. His fingers had deep red burns on them along with some burns on the side of his face. His fangs were the longest I had ever seen them, his chest heaving as he panted. He meets my gaze before letting his head fall to the side, eyes closed.

"You...got into a fight with an angel didn't you?" I breath. Len's leg twitches and I turn to find a deep gash in his right leg. That's why he never made it back...he couldn't. He stays quiet and I rip a piece of my torn dress off and attempt to bandage his chest.

"It's no use. I'm losing to much blood, it won't do me any good." he says quietly. No...he's...

"I won't let you die." I snap harshly, making him open his red eyes to look at me weakly.

"You need blood, correct? Take mine." I order. Fear, sadness and anger cloud my vision as I hold myself above Len and hover my neck over Len's mouth.

"Rin! I can't..not now...I'll-" I cut him off as I angrily press my neck against his mouth. I stretch my neck out, my heart was racing, blood pumping, I let my eyes fall closed. Almost as if in a haze, Len wraps one of his arms around my waist and pulls me close while the other brushes; almost hardshly; my neck, lips, eyelids before cradling the side on my face, his thumb rubs my cheek roughly as I hear a hiss, theres a numbness that runs through me, immobilizing me. My neck explodes into pain and I scream. Len's grip on my waist tightens as the excruciating pain subsides, leaving a warm tingly feeling in my neck. My eyes open slightly as I stare at the brush around me in a haze. My toes curl as I feel my life source being drained, my eyes close and I curl my toes again, slowly, ever so slowly, Len's grip on my waist loosens, and his strokes on my cheek grow soft as he moves so he is sitting, cradling me in his lap. I open my eyes lazily again, only to find that the trees are swirling around me madly, I attempt to curl my toes again...but can't seem to find them, Len's tongue rubs across my neck as he continues.

"..." I open my mouth to try and tell Len something is wrong, but can't seem to make my tongue work. I couldn't feel anything...I felt as if I was floating the only thing keeping me from floating away was Len's grip on my waist and cheek.

"Len!" someone yells. There's a gasp as Len runs his sandpapery tongue over my neck.

"Fuck!"

"Don't you dare die on me!"

"Rin! Stay with us!" people yell at me as I feel like I am being shaken. As long as Len's safe, I can die happy, right?

030

My whole body was warm and tense, it felt as if I had weights pressing down on me. Everything hurt. Wincing, I struggle to open my eyes, but when I do, I find myself in my room, the familiar room I woke up in when I was first attacked. My head was slightly elevated so I could look around the room with ease. Something stirs and I quickly look to where the movement came from to find Len, peacefully asleep. The suns rays could be seen through the window slightly.

"Glad to see your awake." a hushed whisper says. I look to see Kaito walking towards me, a small smile playing on his face.

"How long, have I been asleep?" I croak. He nods his head back and forth as if in thought before finally answering:

"A week."

"A week?!" I squeak. He nods and stands next to me.

"Len left Ted at the meeting to tell the council his idea, and quickly rushed you back to his home where we have been experimenting on you." I give him a look and his gaze softens.

"Just kidding, we have been giving you blood transfusions by your fellow maids... Len had pretty much been starved and was losing most of his blood when you found him, he wouldn't stop hissing about trying to tell you, trying to tell you that if he did take your blood, it would be close to impossible for him to stop...his Royal vampire would kick in and he would only care about himself." Kaito says quietly.

"Has he moved?" I whisper. Kaito smiles fondly.

"He hasn't left your side, not for any reason but to open or close your window. He won't allow any of the maids to lay a finger on you, I'm lucky I'm in here now, he all but tore me to pieces last time I walked in." He chuckles before he turns sincere. "You know...you really did scare him, he thought he lost you...you are...in every possible meaning of the statement, his everything. I have never, not in my many years of being by his side, ever seen him care for anyone as much as he cares for you. And for that, I thank you. You've changed him Rin, hard to think, but he use to be cruel and mean. That night he brought you here...that all changed. I guess he just saw something in you. Try not to worry him so much, okay?" Kaito says smiling. I nod slowly, painfully, to which he briefly kisses my cheeks before ducking out of the room quickly. I pump my fingers to try and get my fingers working before I slowly raise my arm and rest my hand on Len's head, I brush his hair and easily pull the ribbon out of his hair, letting his it fall loosely around his sleeping form. He shudders before opening his clear blue eyes to look at me.

"Rin." he whispers before standing.

"Are you okay, how do you feel, can you move?" he asks in a hurry. I smile.

"Are you asking as my doctor or a worried 'spouse'?" I ask. He smiles and relaxes.

"Both." Taking a deep breath I push myself up, closing my eyes to keep myself from wincing. I relax and stretch out my arms.

"Now you'll listen to me won't you?" he hisses slightly. I blink and turn to look at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I was trying to say if I took any of your blood I wouldn't be able to stop, but you didn't listen." he attempts to glares at me. My eyes widen as I cradle my neck and pout.

"Here I thought it was just because I taste so good." I sigh dramatically as I let my hand fall. Len's eyes widen, and for the first time ever, a hint of red covers his cheeks.

"Y-you do taste..good...ah no..that's not the reason...I mean...its part of the reason...I just-" I giggle and cut him off by kissing his cheek.

"As long as you are unharmed." Len's face softens as he brushes my hair back behind my ear.

"I'll go change and send a maid in with some tea for you." he smiles before kissing my forehead. "And then Luka and Teto once I'm back." he finishes before walking out of the room, leaving my door open a crack. I sigh heavily as I attempt to stretch out every muscle in my body to relieve soreness. Just as I fall back into the pillows, a blue haired girl walks in. Her maid dress was a deep blue, and her eyes and hair was close, if not the same as Kaito's.

"Hello Rin~" she sings in a cheery voice. I smile and nod as she sets the tray down beside me and hands me the china cup carefully.

"Heres your tea~"

"Thank you." I mumble as I take a sip. The tea was sweet, and tasted of honey and had a rather...floral taste to it.

"This is wonderful!" I exclaim in shock. "What tea is this?" I ask her, having never had it before. She smiles as she takes the tray and pauses just as the door.

"It's Rosemary."

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_Len bit her! Finally Right? Was that how you expected it to happen?_**

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	10. Chapter 10

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

"Happy to see you up and about!" Miki says shyly as she brushes past me, a stack of towels in her hands. I give a slight smile and Len's grip on my waist increases.

"I'm fine." I tell him in a shushed tone. His eyes graze over me before he sighs.

"You don't have to meet with the council." he whispers back; never once loosening his grip on me. I frown.

"It's been over a week Len, I don't want to lay in bed, it's boring, your always busy, I miss spending time with you." I say. A ghost of a smile runs over his lips.

"I was with you in the evening." he counters.

"Yes, when I was tired and didn't really want to talk." I pout, turning my bright blue eyes against him. "Please Len...if I don't feel well I will excuse myself." I plead. Len winces at my look before bowing his head in defeat.

"Alright. In that case Luka and Teto will be by your side." he murmurs. Gently rubbing my waist. We enter the large dinning room for another Fallen meeting, Len holds my chair out for me before brushing a kiss along my cheek and then waving Luka and Teto forward after he takes his seat at the other end of the table. Luka and Teto's dress brush the legs of my chair, letting me know they are their. I relax into my chair with a sigh as I fix my dress. Today it was a soft peach color with white and black lace around my corset, framing my neck and the ends of my sleeves, it wasn't as layered as the others but still glamourous. My skin had grown increasingly pale since Len drank from me, but he said that by now I should be fine...even after as much as he took, it kept him worried all the time, for my health and safety. I shake my head slightly, moving the matching choker covered my neck and dragging what little of my hair that wasn't pulled back with a flower pin.

"Let's begin." Len says, his eyes never leaving mine, worry set deep in his blue eyes. I smile in encouragement and he continues, turning to the other members. Kaito flashes me a look of worry before flicking his eyes to Luka. I had taken a liking to Kaito, he was nice, funny and wise. When I wasn't allowed to be with Len (by Ted) I would keep Kaito company. He was in every way a brother to me. He would tease me and lecture me, Luka found the brother and sister relationship we had adorable. She was the only one for Kaito, even if he was breaking rules, but so was Len. So it really didn't matter. It was impossible to not see the worry in his frown as he turned his gaze from Luka back to me before finally staying on Len. His foot poking mine under the table as if to say: 'If you need me, let me know.' his hands fold on the table and I turn my gaze forward as Len continues his speech to which I tune out.

= flashback =

"It'a been a week..." Kaito's voice trails off. My breath came and went evenly as I listened in on the conversation between Len and Kaito.

"I know. This isn't right. Any other human would be fine by now, but she's completely pale...and has a high fever." Len's voice was laced with worry and aggravation. He had spent days and nights reading and re-reading all of his doctor books, nothing showing up that would match.

"Maybe she caught something while she was healing herself?" he asks. Len sighs sharply.

"I don't know what it is, I just wish it would infect me instead. I could handle the sickness like this much better then her...she looks so tiny and fragile..." he whispers painfully as fingertips lightly brush over my cheek; lips then neck.

"Don't talk like that. She will be fine Len. Just have faith." Kaito whispers.

"I never should have given in." he hisses hatefully, pulling his fingers away suddenly.

"Anyone of us would have done it. You can't blame yourself. It's our nature." Kaito coaxes. Len hisses.

"I hate our nature."

= end flashback =

My eyes slowly open and I frown. Two Len's were dramatically waving their hands around in the air to prove the point. My head pulses and I wince taking my fingers and pressing my temple in pain. My ears start ringing as arguments, complaints and hisses rattle through my ears, repeating multiple times before screaming at me. I move my hand to my ears and dig my nails against my skin, trying to make the noise stop. I blink quickly, trying to get my vision back. People multiply before combining into one before multiplying again. My head was spinning, and I felt as if my body want to just fall. I lean forward and lean my forehead into my hand as I rest it on the table, my even breathing turned to quiet pants, my skin on fire as I let my hand fall on top of Kaito's. His head snaps to me and I blink repeatedly, trying to focus on the right Kaito. He looks me over, eyes widening in alarm before he stands quickly.

"I will be taking over Len's speech," Len's enraged gaze narrows in on him, and I want to cry out in pain as the sound screams at me, clawing my eardrums. My eyes water in pain.

"His wife requires his services, she says that she would like to talk to him privately." he snaps at Len. Len's eyes widen as he takes me in and easily brushes around the table, bows and helps me up. Luka and Teto pull the chair away and I curtsy as everyone's gaze is on me. Len wraps an arm around me and I try to find my footing as we walk out of the room, Luka and Teto behind us.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Len asks. My back arches forward and I fall to the floor, my legs completely giving out. Surprised, my knees barely touch the floor before he has me in his arms. My legs and arms felt as if they were made of lead I can't even bring them up to wrap around his neck, I painfully let my head fall back.

"Rin?!" Len panics. I feel my eyes roll back as the pain in my skull explodes.

"Get me an ice bath now!" he snarls, wind brushes my hair, but I am paralyzed in pain and can't find myself to say words of relaxation to Len. Luka and Teto hurry about us as I am rushed into my room. Teto runs out of the room and Len sets me on the bed before touching my forehead to his before gasping.

"This isn't normal. Luka!" panic seeps into his voice as he orders the maids.

"It's ready! She shouts as Teto runs back into the room with a large bucket in her arms. Len picks me up and I am dropped into freezing cold water. I blink quickly as Len's hands cradle my face.

"Stay with me Rin." he begs. My spine wrenches forward and excruciating pain burns in my chest. My body was shaking madly and I stared up at Len. His face was complete and utter loneliness as he watched me through his adoring deep blue eyes. His eyes slam shut and he clenches his jaw. He turns his gaze away from me to glare and bark orders. Arms hold mine just as my back arches out of the water, my body still shaking uncontrollably as a scream bubbles on my lips before ripping out of me, the pain was overwhelming as everything was racing around me. My eyes roll back into my skull as I shake, before my brain completely shuts everything out.

~ Luka's Point of View ~

Her body falls back into the water and my hands were shaking as I release my grip on Rin's arm. Len's eyes flash gold before turning crimson red.

"Everyone out!" he snarls. Teto and I back way slowly.

"OUT!" he roars. We turn and quickly run from the room. My heart was racing as Teto and I ran on our tiptoes to the meeting room. We walk in as if everything is fine. I stand behind Kaito and Teto behind Ted.

"Len needs your assistance." I breath. Kaito turns his gaze from the speaker and takes in my expression. He stands, excuses himself, before breezing out with me and Teto and Ted. We stand outside the door as there's crashing, snarls and growls. I wince and Teto's head was bowed.

"Rin..." she whispers.

"Don't touch me!" Len screams, as light shows under the door. Flames.

"You are going to hurt her!" Ted snaps.

"Don't touch her!"

"Luka!" I snap to attention and quickly open the door. Earning myself a burn on the hand. Rin's room was burned, but she looked completely unharmed in Len's gentle hands. His eyes a murderous red and he glared at Kaito and Ted, his fangs showing as he snarled at them. My distraction causes Len's gaze to turn to which Kaito grabs Rin out of his arms easily and hands her to me before him and Ted attack Len. They drag him out of the room snapping and clawing against them, trying to get Rin back. Teto rushes in and shuts the door. Blocking Len's view of his fallen love.

={}=

Teto and I work in silence we undress Rin. Washing her down before putting her into a flowing white dress, as if she was to be married. We brushed her hair out and as Teto worked on her makeup, I made her bed, and attempted to clean the room as much as I could. We laid her down and fixed her dress, spreading it out over the floor and bed, letting her bare feet show. Teto walks out sobbing and I clench my teeth as I cross her hand over her chest.

"I brought flowers." a voice says quietly. I turn to find Kaito holding a bouquet of white lilies mixed with red roses.

"Oh hey." I whisper. He hands the flowers to me and I replace them with the wilting roses that were in her old vase.

"How's Len handling it...?" I ask. Kaito's gaze flickers to the window for a split second, but I was quick enough to catch it. Smoke was billowing out from the forest and I wince.

"Not well.." I mumble.

"Let's go...we should go calm him down, and say that everyone should leave." Kaito says as he kisses my cheek and take my hand.

=%=

It had been a week, and Len still hadn't given orders on how to handle Rin. He hadn't even talked about her. No one was allowed to even mention her name. He spent his time shut away in his study, rarely leaving. Len was taking the lose hard, having been alive for centuries and never falling for someone, it was killing him. He turned back to his cruel, mean and demanding self.

"Luka!" he snaps. His voice echoing through the halls. I sigh and pick up the tray with soup on it and quickly rush upstairs.

"Here master." I murmur.

"I asked for tomato. Not garlic." he snaps angrily. I bow lowly.

"I will fix it." I murmur.

"There's no point! Bring it here." he orders. I set the tray down and he growls as he takes his spoon. Just before he takes a sip. An ear piercing scream echoes through the mansion. Len drops his spoon, eyes widening changing from red to blue.

"Rin?" he breathes before racing out of the room. I follow after him and we both round to turn into Rin's room, the screaming stops and he throws the door open. Rin was laying on the floor, she pushes her head up, hair covering her eyes.

"Len." she moans quietly. Len's eyes were wide in shock.

"Ri-"

"Len!" she screams, her head snaps up, eyes a deep red, Len grabs my waist and quickly shoves me out of the room before backing out himself as he slams the door on Rin.

"Go get Kaito and Ted." he hisses, eyes a slight gold.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_What on Earth is going on?_**

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	11. Chapter 11

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

(I'm pretty sure this is long, LONG been awaited for...a point of view from our favorite vampire)

Kaito and Ted sprinted down the hallway, the noise from their footsteps reaching me before they did.

"What's wrong?" Ted asks, eyes a gold color, glancing this way and that for danger. I purse my lips as they all look at me, I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid.

"What...do you smell? Besides me and the maids obviously?" I ask, leaning against the door. There's a loud scratching sound on the other side, but I don't even flinch, I heard the wind breeze through her fingers just before they hit the door.

"I smell...Honey?" Kaito asks in shock. A smile ghosts my lips as I wait for them to put the story together. Kaito's eyes widen and Ted's mouth falls open.

"Bloody Rose?" they ask, I nod and frown. "The question is...how did she get it...?"

"She could have ingested it, drank it, injected it...I'd go with drank it." Ted says. Kaito frowns.

"But this isn't right then. Humans do usually show vampire like symptoms before dying...but the is completely different...Rin's heart should be pounding, her blood racing, especially if it just started. We all would've heard it. And she didn't jump right into have those symptoms, like a human would." Kaito's eyes flash as I close my eyes.

"How stupid of us." I hiss.

"M-mother!" Rin screams. Her clawing stops and she steps back, tripping over something, her dress, before thumping on the ground.

"Help!" she screams shrilly.

"Len!" Ted snaps. I step away from the door as Rin kicks it open, her eyes wide, with fright as she looks past all of us before barreling down the hallway. Completely terrified, I could smell the fear coming off her in waves.

"Kaito, Ted. Get the maids out of here, Rin hasn't had any blood, she's probably going to kill someone." I snap taking off after her, leaving the other two behind. My hair whips behind me as my eyes zero in on Rin. What exactly is the best way to handle this? Rin turns her head back and catches a glance at me. Her white dress billowing out behind her.

"No!" she shrieks, before fully taking off. I smirk, my fangs showing. I haven't gotten to play chase in...years. I sprint after her, and to my surprise find that she was faster then me. Much faster. Wait. Vampires don't run from other vampires. Ever. Why's she- my hair stands on edge as my nostrils flare, my fangs fully extend as my blood boils, making my skin crawl.

"You wretched angel!" I snarl. Rin was running from an angel. But she just woke up, she's probably going to get herself killed. There's only one way to catch her. Taking a deep breath, I melt down into my wolf form. I snap my jaws as I follow after her scent. A piece of my wolf form pulls away, a black raven. It squawks at me before flying through the window. Rin was fast, even for a new born. My eyes widen. She's not a new born...she's...

I could feel the angel in the area and I was irate. I chased after Rin and found her laying in an open meadow. I quickly change forms and I could hear the sound of wings far off, but slowly getting closer. Rin was panting, not that she needed to, just old habit.

"Rin." I breath, kneeling next to her.

"Don't-don't look at me." she sobs.

"Sh...it's okay Rin..." I breath. Her head snaps up and she looks at me through one red and one blue eye; she was clearly disoriented, her hearing was probably overloaded, ever small sound, driving her crazy. I smile.

"Relax." I whisper. Her eyes flash back and forth, listening to everything, taking everything in. I sigh.

"Rin. Stop. Just listen to me." I order. Vampire or Human. Royals are always listened to. She looks at me and closes her eyes, she was probably tuning into my breathing, heartbeat and blood pumping. I relax. How to take care of this... I gently grab Rin's waist and pull her into my lap. She obviously hasn't changed completely over yet, and the pain and overload of everything was slowly driving her insane.

"Do you trust me?" I hum. Breathing in her beautiful floral scent that made my mouth water. She makes a noise in the back of her throat and I take that as I yes as I press my lips to her neck. Now that she was a vampire, or at least half, I doubt it would hurt her as much as it did the first time. I brushed my teeth against her neck and she shivered in my arms. Slowly, I sink my fangs into her flesh, her blood easily escaping into my mouth. I wanted to moan, her blood was like the finest wine, it made me want more, a forbidden fruit I couldn't have. I could taste her fear, love, and insanity, I lick her neck so the bleeding will stop and I pull away, licking my lips. This part...I was not looking forward to. Granted, I had never let someone drink from me, ever. But I knew it would hurt because of her inexperience. I let out my breath and turn her in my lap so she is facing me, her eyes open slowly to show her two discolored eyes. I let my legs uncross as she kneels in front of me. I hear the sound of wings and I try not to tense. Her breath catches as she kisses my neck, I wrap my arms around her midsection and pull her close. Her arms drape around me as she clumsily listens to my pulse before surprising me by sinking her fangs into my throat. I let out a breath as I shudder, tightening my grip around her.

"Mm..." I hum as I stretch my neck out for her. I could hear her hungry gulps and I suppressed the urge to chuckle at her, I would have to remind myself to tease her about it later...  
My eyes were falling closed and I moved my hands to tangle in her hair, pressing closer. I focused on my neck; I couldn't place the feeling, but whatever it was...it felt marvelous. Not painful. I didn't want it to stop, but I needed energy if I expected to fight an angel anytime soon.

"That's enough Rin." I murmur, lightly pulling her hair back. Her tongue licks my neck and she pulls away with a smacking sound. My brows furrow as I try suppress a smile.

"Did you give me a love bite?" I ask in amusement. Rin pulls away from my neck and licks the red off her lips. Embarrassment showing in her golden eyes as she blushes.

"It was an accident!" I smile and pull her to me, pressing my lips to hers, only for a spilt second before pulling away. I hiss as I jump to my feet, Rin standing quickly, hiding behind me. The angel stood at the other end of the field. Her hair blue, eyes the same color. She folds her white wings back and looks at us with a sneer. My features were calm as I look back at her.

"Len."

"Kaiko."

"I have no need for you. I just want Rin." she says holding her hand out. Rin presses against me and I could feel her warmth against my back.

"No." I answer evenly. Kaiko was an archangel and didn't like no for an answer.

"She's a wretched monster and I will fight for her disposal." she hisses. I close my eyes and let a smirk fly across my lips.

"Well in that case. Let's level the playing field." I muse as my eyes fly open and I let my fangs show as fire takes over the trees around us, engulfed in flames. Keeping us enclosed in the small meadow.

"I'll just kill you both to make it easier." Kaiko smirks.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_So...how do you think this is going to end?_**

**__Now, this story is close to it's end, I can say that this has about 1 to 2 more chapters left...sad, yes I know...**

**but! I'm not going to leave you guys alone on this! I have 2 new ideas to throw at you guys, let me know which story you guys want first~ **

**1.) Len's version of Upon a Golden Moon which would be titled Under a Golden Moon so you would get to see Len's point of view to everything, why he said things, why he acted and how he feels. **

**2.) A love triangle story: between Rin, Len and Rinto. I don't want to give TO much away, but I can promise you'll like it! :3 And of course...it'll have some form of demons involved. **

**Review with a number to let me know! **

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	12. Chapter 12

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

Len's stance was one of protection. He had no intention of letting the angel get anywhere near me, but I felt it's ice blue eyes on me nonetheless.

"Len-" I choke, my fingers trembling as I clench the sleeve of his coat. He bares his teeth as the angel takes a step forward, then another, then another. The white dress she was wearing trails on the ground, her bare feet showing as she walked. Len twitches slightly as the raven the he sent off lands on his shoulder before disappearing. He smirks and lets the fire dissipate for half a second, letting almost every vampire council member join the field before growing with intensity. Mikuo swings his sword around, the metal a dull pink color, as he walks up to the angel, Miku fidgets but holds her green scythe still as she stands at ready.

"You don't really need the girl, she's just WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, NOTHING. Why would you want her?" he breaths, making the angel sway slightly. I narrow my eyes at him, before they widen in surprise. He- he changes peoples emotions with words!

"Don't think I'll let that sway me." she sneers. In one fluid movement she spins, wind forming a sphere around her, causing Mikuo, to take a step back, but holding his place, a hand shielding his eyes, sword raised.

"You fool!" the wind stops and the angels dress is gone, replacing with a shorter one. In her arms she held a scythe, a blade on both ends. She glares a Mikuo before landing a kick square in his chest, sending him backward toward Miku. She hits the ground and Len's eyes widen as he flys through the flames. He lands on the ground, after slamming into a tree, there's no sound of him trying to get up. Miku screams eyes on fire as she runs forward. Her scythe at ready, she slams it into the angel, there faces inches apart.

"Filthy whore." Miku seethes, blackness seeping out of her mouth, she makes a noise, before spitting the blackness right in the angels eyes. Kakito screams and throws Miku back, but not with as much force as Mikuo.

"Attack!" Len orders. Nobles jump into action, Kaito grabs the scythe, causing Kakito to pull back, frost runs down the hilt before freezing around her hands. He pulls, ripping bits of skin off. Ted taps the ground with his foot and the weeds grab onto her legs, pulling her to lose her balance. Fire glows in Len's hand and just as he throws it; Yuki slams a large rock on top of her.

"That was easy." Meiko says. And just like that. All the vampires are on the ground, twisting and turning in terror. My gaze snaps to the rock that's easily thrown away. Kakito stands and smiles wildly.

"Idiots." she spits blood onto the ground and I shiver in fear. Her gaze snaps to me as she smiles.

"Now, give me your life." My eyes flash down to Len, his body was on the ground but not even the slightest flicker of emotion flashed across his face. His eyes were barely open, but warmth wrapped around me, making my eyes flicker up. Fire flew at Kakito but she easily dodged it as if it was nothing. Wind blew past me, causing me to cover my eyes, as soon as it was gone, I look up to find her right in front of me. She was standing over Len, I hadn't even realized I took a steps away from him.

"I kill your mother. Your father and your brother. And you still manage to find someone to love you. Monster." she snaps, a foot resting on Len's chest.

"Y-you."

"Of course. You stupid Un-royals. Running around, not even knowing of the powers you had to use against us. I remember it well. Do you. Your mother screaming that she wanted you to run and be safe, watching me slice your father in half. Laughing as I murdered your brother. Your mother was the sweetest. Begging me not to hurt you, before I ripped her insides out." My vision is painted red.

"You s-!" she brings her foot down and drops it on top of Len. There's a deafening crack, my blood run's closed as Len's eyes close and I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"No!" I scream. I growl at the angel and I flurry of thoughts I launch myself at her. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair and ripping. She screams and grab her neck as I bend over to her ear. I could feel her pulse on my hand and I hissed.

"You better pray that hell is all I put you through." I growl and I jump off of her, leaving distance between us. She sits and I feel warmth ripping through me. Her eyes widen and I easily walk towards her. Warmth pools in my hand and I smirk as I launch the ball of fire I formed at her. She rolls to dodge it and throws a scythe at me. I gasp and duck, making her laugh. I sneer as I glance around me, trying to form a plan. I smile as I stand. She throws wind at me, I fight the urge to dodge and it throws me to the ground, making the air in my lungs bubble to my lips in a moan. She races towards me and how's Miku's scythe to my neck. I close my eyes and she moves the blade slightly. Her foot touching mine. I move, causing the blade to leave a small gash on my neck. I wrap my feet around her foot and pull her down. She gasps and I latch myself onto her and smirk as I press myself against her. And just before she touches me. I set myself aflame. She screams in rage, horror, fear. I could feel her skin prickling at the flames. Stands and tries to rip me off, her nails dig into my back and she staggers as she opens her wings and takes off.

"I don't think so." I hum. I coax the fire within me, and it grows, overing us both in flames. I snake my hand to her back, grab one of her wretched wings, and pull. Something pops and she let's out a bloodcurdling scream. She tries to stay up, but starts falling. I smirk as I open my mouth and dig into my fangs into her stomach. She arches her back and her heart beat was slowing. I pull away and send a kick to her ribs. Sending her somewhere into the woods. I land on the balls of my feet, and then stand tall. Gagging, I spit the angels blood onto the ground in distaste.

"Wretched being." I hiss. I gaze over the vampires laying in a coma like state. I frown as I blink repeatedly. What looked like simple threads of blue held them to the ground. I lean towards Kaito and grab the string, pain explodes in my head and I pull my finder back. I rub my finger and wince, before pooling warmth in my palm. I hold it close enough for it to burn through the string, breaking through them easily. Kaito's eyes snap open as he moans.

"Rin?" he asks. I nod and help him to sit up.

"Okay, everyone is held down by these strings, don't touch them, just freeze them, so they break, and then everyone will be fine. I tell him hurriedly before standing and sprinting to Len. I fall next to him and break through the strings. He doesn't even open his eyes before launching at me. I gasp.

"Len?" I ask in surprise. His warm breath tickles my neck as he relaxes.

"Yes?" he asks softly.

"Y-your ribs!" I choke, wrapping my arms around him. He pulls his fingers through my hair to call me as I sob quietly.

"Shh...it's okay...they are all healed. I promise sweetheart." he soothes. I sniffle and he pulls away to look at me with a smile. I glance around, Kaito was taking care of everyone, nobles were standing in small groups discussing things, others were laying on the ground, Miku ran out of the meadow to find her love while Neru laid motionless on the ground. The impact must have taken alot it of her. From the looks of it, everyone was fine. I relax slightly.

"Rin?" Len asks. I make a noise to let him know I was listening.

"Will you marry me?" he asks. I turn my gaze to stare at him as tears flood my eyes again. He smiles at me with his dashing blue eyes taking me in.

"Yes." I breathe.

0w0

I was in a white dress that flowed down my curves. I was extremely nervous.

"What if I faint?" I ask Teto who was putting the last finishing touches on my dress.

"You won't." she laughs. Luka brushes my hair out and I bite my lip as I look in the mirror. My hair was up in a small bun, a white veil held into place with a small tiara, Luka's hands working expertly as to not mess anything us as she pinned my hair more securely. My eyes travel down to my dress, it was beautiful. White, the finest bead work I had ever seen adorned my waist and cleavage, the train held a beautiful design, and I flushed at the thought of what Len would look like in his tuxedo.

"Thinking of your wedding night are you?" Teto winks. I gap before shaking my head quickly, my face a deep red.

"Uhu..." Luka teases.

"I'm not!" I pout. Teto straightens my dress and stands.

"You looks stunning." She says ignoring me. Luka finishes my hair and inspects me.

"I agree." she seconds.

"As do I." I turn to find Miku leaning against the door frame. I smile and she walks over, already in her blood red dress.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I freeze, Teto pokes my arm and I relax before letting out a breath and nodding. Miku smiles.

"Great. Everythings ready. Len's waiting for you." she says taking my hand, Teto picks up my train and Luka shadows behind me. We walk out of the small room and wait in front of the door to the church. Kaito breezily takes Luka's hand and smiles to her, handing her her flowers. Ted stiffly offers his arm to Teto, who takes his arm and grabs her flowers from Luka. I fidget and Miku looks at me.

"Don't. Worry." she says before patting my cheek and handing my my bouquet of Bloody Roses. Miku skips to Mikuo who kisses her cheek and spins her before offering her bouquet to her. The organ start and I fidget madly, nervousness kicking it. Miku and Mikuo walk out first, Teto and Ted then Luka and Kaito. The tune changes to the wedding march. I take a deep breath before holding my head high and walk out. Everyone gasps and Len's eyes are all over me, a smile breaking across his lips. I blush. The fight with the angel was over a month ago. All of the council was completely healed and everything was back to normal, Len and I rushed into making our wedding preparations. I take Len's hand and smile, handing Miku my flowers.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here to bring these two vampires together in Holy Matrimony." Gackupo, the priest...the VAMPIRE priest says loudly.

"You look beautiful." Len whispers quietly, quiet enough for only us to hear. I smile.

"And you handsome." I breath. He smiles widely and I look him over, he was wearing his normal outfit that he wore around the house, and he looked dashing. Len snaps to attention and I straighten my back.

"The rings." Gackupo says. Kaito hands Len his ring and I take my ring from him as well with a smile.

"Len Kagamine, do you take Rin Kagami, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" he asks. Len smiles and slips the ring onto my finger.

"I do."

"And do you, Rin Kagami, take Len Kagamine to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" he asks, I take a deep breath and slid the ring onto Len's finger.

"I do." I answer. Gakupo smiles.

"Now, since this is a vampire wedding," he holds up a golden cup. "To completely join you as husband and wife, you are to mix your blood as one and drink." he explains. Len slices his finger on his fang and let's the blood drop into the cup, I do the same before pulling my finger away. Gackupo hands the cup to Len, who takes a sip before he hands the cup to me. I take a sip and am shocked to find that it tastes so sweet. I pull the cup away and hand it back to Gackupo who smiles widely.

"I now pronouns Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine as man as wife." Len takes my hand and I turn to face the crowd that I hadn't even noticed. Blushing wildly as Len kisses me square on the lips. The crowd cheers and I laugh as I gently push against Len who smiles down at me.

"Are you ready for our forever?" he asks.

"I am as long as I am with you."

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_How will this all end?_**

**_******NOTICE*******_**

**_The next chapter you dont HAVE to read. But if you would like to, you may._**

**I hate to say...this is the second to last chapter...I look forward to seeing you all for the end. **

Please continue to...

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Upon a Golden Moon

* * *

_I'd like to humbly welcome you to the last chapter my fellow readers._

A few Years Later...

The curtains to the room were drawn open, letting the moonlight shine through, sending a checker pattern from the windowpanes onto the floor. The sound of shoes clicking against the floor echoes through the mansion.

"Ompft!" a maid huffs as she is nearly run over, the towels she was carrying falling to the floor. The sound of violins and pianos echo through the manor, filling it with lively music. The doors to the music room are thrown open and the music stops.

0~0

I let my violin fall from my shoulder as I open my eyes and take in a teary eyed Lenka, her older brother just coming into the door frame. I turn to share a look with Len and his eyes flicker across his kids.

"Come here honey." I murmur as I kneel down, setting my violin on the floor. The tiny 2 year old runs into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck.

"H-he-he b-b-bite m-m-me." she hiccups. I narrow my gave at my 4 year old to let him know he's in trouble. Len moves the piano bench which squeaks against the floor.

"Rinto. You are 100 years old. She's only 50 I am very disappointed in you." Len says, disappointment seeping into his words.

"It's okay.." I whisper to Lenka as I sit down in the velvet chair behind me. Moving away so I can face her.

"Let me see." I say softly, she sniffles and holds out her arm and I let a smile stretch across my face.

"But father! I didn't-" Rinto was trying.

"I don't care. You don't hurt your siste-"

"Both of you that's enough. It's just a scratch, I don't think he was actually going to bite her. It barely broke skin." I say calmly as I lick my thumb and wipe it across the cut, making the small wound heal almost immediately. Len walks over to my chair and gently places his hand on my shoulder.

"But..." I trail off, pulling my fingers through Lenka's hair as she lays against me.

"You have been hiding something, haven't you?" Len asks. Rinto stares at the ground in embarrassment, his hands behind his back as he taps his shoes.

"Yes.." he mumbles. I move Lenka so she is cradled in my arms and lean forward.

"Well?! Let me see!" I gush excitedly. Rinto blushes and red races across his plump cheeks as his eyes flash golden and he opens his mouth, a single long fang poking out.

"Ooh~!" I coo. I stand quickly and hand Lenka to Len before kneeling in-front of Rinto.

"Looks like my little boy is becoming a man." I muse as I ruffle his hair before holding my arms out to him. He smiles widely and latches onto my neck. I smile as I ruffle his hair and relax. Len kneels next to me, Lenka happily playing with his hair as he holds her.

"This means that when I'm away, you have to protect your mother and sister. Think you can handle being the man of the house?" Len asks gently. Rinto pulls away and puffs his chest up and nods. I press my lips together to keep from giggling.

"I'll protect them!" he says loudly. Len smiles and ruffles Rinto's hair.

"That's my man." Rinto smiles widely at all the compliments. I cock my head to the side before giving Len a look, raising an eyebrow. He smiles widely and winks.

"Guess who's here?!" I ask excitedly. Rinto perks up and cocks his head to the side to show he's listening, his nostrils flare and his eyes brighten.

"Aunt Miku and Uncle Mikuo?!" he asks before racing out of the room.

"Down..." Lenka says as she squirms until Len sets her down, she giggles before she races out of the room after her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pout. Len stands as I do and captures my waist, pulling me close to him.

"That...I can't tell you." he murmurs as he lightly brushes my hair out of my eyes, his eyes never once leaving mine. I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't tell me you brought them over to babysit again just to take me out." I whisper as I lightly pull on his ponytail. He smiles, showing his fangs.

"No, but I could ask." he breaths. I shiver as his warm breath dances across my lips. I move to my tiptoes to press my lips against his. They were soft, smooth, his tongue traces over my lips as he pulls me closer. I open my mouth, letting his feel my fangs against his lips, I tangle my hands in his hair and pull his head back so I can see his neck. I kiss down his jaw until I find his pulse, I lick the vein before readying my fangs.

"Mommy!" Lenka says shrilly and I pull away quickly. Len makes a noise of objection but I give him a gentle smile as I give him a quick kiss, he frowns and I giggle.

"Oh don't pout." I child as I grab his hand and we both walk out of the music room and down stairs, I let my dress fall from my one hand as we reach the last step and I smile at my friends.

"Look! I have a fang!" Rinto says proudly to Mikuo who was kneeling before him, while Lenka was pulling his hair and trying to climb up his back.

"Ah ah! Lenka. No. Gentle." I say sternly. Her blues eyes flash to mine and she complies dejectedly.

"Where's Miku?" Len asks.

"Here!" she calls happily as she walks in from the main hallway. I smile happily as I take her in. She looked well, her hair pulled back, green eyes vibrant as always, a slim dress, not an extremely lace-y one, the only design was the sleeves and breast area, which has white spirals and runes which matched perfectly with the deep green. Her corset matched the same design and the rest fell over her hips like a water fall over green lightly touching the floor. A bundle of soft white catches my fancy and my eyes widen as I notice the crest on the blanket. I gasp and release Len's hand as I rush forward.

"Miku! Why didn't you tell me?!" I breath as I look into the white blanket to find a small child with green hair tuffs poking out.

"I was going to, but decided it could wait till we got to visit."

"She's so precious. Do you mind?" I ask, holding my arms out. She laughs quietly and places the sleeping infant into my cradle like arms.

"Her names is Gumi, and your the first to hold her." she says as she watches my every move. I smile, as I take her hand and squeeze.

"Relax." I breath. Her eyes flicker to mine and her tension fades.

"I'm sorry, you should know how I feel." she mumbles, I chuckle. Of course I did. I had to children. Vampires are very protective of what's theirs, they become even more so with their own children, one wrong move, and they would kill the person holding their child. It caused a lot of tension and stress, thinking everyone was out to get what you treasured most. It often lead to many evenings of Len giving me massages to calm me.

"I do." I smile. A hand wraps around my waist and a hand is held above the small baby's head. Miku is on her toes in an instant, eyes alert, waiting for danger. Len brushed the small green hairs on the infant, making it stir.

"She's tiny." he murmurs. My eyes widen as my dress is pulled on.

"I wanna see!" Rinto whines, Lenka standing next to him, making sure to copy his every move. I glance at Miku before kneeling, I hold a single finger up, to which they both step away, but lean in to see. I gently relax my arm and so they can see. Rinto looks at her questioningly.

"A baby?" he asks. I nod and Lenka's eyes widen before narrowing at the child in my arms.

"Yes, she's your new cousin. She'll be over to play when she's older." I tell him as Len smiles down at me. Rinto smiles widely and softly pokes the baby's cheek.

"I can't wait to play." he says excitedly. Lenka reaches out to do the same and I stand quickly. Her cheeks heat in irritation and rage. I hand the baby to Len and he frowns at Lenka as he starts rocking Gumi. Quickly, I scoop her up into my arms and Rinto clings to my skirt, standing on his tiptoes.

"Baby!" Lenka demands holding up a finger. Miku was a mess of nerves as she closely watched over her baby, Mikuo kept her calm and in place by keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no baby." I say gently as I wrap my fingers around her one finger.

"Baby now."

"No Lenka, you have to learn to be gentle. Like Rinto. Gentle." I say as I softly brush her cheek. Her eyes flare in irritation as she drags her hand along my cheek, hard. I shake my head.

"No." I say sternly. Lenka's face scrunches up and Len sighs quietly as he hands Gumi back to Miku, who relaxes dramatically. Len takes Lenka from me and give me a look before breezing upstairs.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go sit down, I'll have a maid make us tea." I say happily as I usher the to teal headed people into the rest room. Rinto following close to my side. His eyes darting every which way, taking his new protecting job very seriously.

"Where's the danger Rinto?" Mikuo asks as he sits down, Miku tenses before relaxing. Rinto smiles and points to himself.

"I'm going to protect momma when father isn't here." he says smiling. Smile graces across Miku's lips and Mikou smiles widely.

"I know your father made a great choice putting you in charge." Mikuo comments. Rinto smiles widely as Len walks in.

"I put her down for her nap." Len informs. I catch a glance from Miku and I smile at Rinto.

"I think that since your dads here you can go play. Go steal some honey rolls from the kitchen." I wink, earning a wide devilish grin from Rinto before he runs out.

"We heard from Kaito and Luka that they have been following leads on angels." Mikuo says quietly. Len tenses and my eyes flare.

"And?" I ask. Miku bows her head.

"From the report..." she bites her lip and holds her child close.

"Our war is becoming our kids war." Len murmurs. My eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry Miku..." I choke. The image of Lenka and Rinto flicker in front of me and I bite my lip. Len grabs my hand and runs soothing circles.

"But, we have the serum that we gave you, if you want to use it on your kids-"

"I am not using my kids as lab rats." I hiss. Miku's hands shake.

"I told him not to ask." she says quietly. I was fuming, Len senses this and stands.

"Why don't you two leave...we'll invite you over again...soon." Len says as he helps them out, gives me a backward glance before walking out. I could feel the heat pooling in my palm; begging me to ignite it. I hiss and clench my hand, closing my eyes. Taking a calming breath, I relax and stand, taking in the pictures around the room. Guilt was eating at me; I'd have to send them a letter apologizing. I touch the frame of a family picture. I was sitting in our velvet chair, Len standing behind me, hands on my shoulders. Lenka was nestled into my arms and Rinto stood beside the chair, holding the arm rest. Lenka and I were smiling, but Len insisted that him and Rinto should have a 'serious' face, and in the end, he won. I smile.

My family was my life, I would do anything to keep them happy, and to protect them. Especially my children. Len's organ resounds a beautiful chord and I turn fast as the wind rips open the tall window in the room, tree branches against the brick and I turn my blue eyes to look upon a golden moon.

THE END

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! and last...

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think of the whole story?_**

**_******NOTICE*******_**

**_If you DONT like this chapter FORGET ABOUT IT, you can only remember chapter 12 and call that the end._**

**__**This is the end my dearest readers, followers, and favorite-ers. Thank you for reading and I look forward in Under a Golden Moon. Keep your eyes open for the next story in Len's point of view!

Thank you so much!

**Since this is the last chapter...**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


	14. Chapter 14 : VERY IMPORTANT, I PROMISE

Upon a Golden Moon - Under a Golden Moon

* * *

I've officially done it! I know the wait should have been shorter, but I got distracted on 'For a Lifetime'

But it's officially up!

Read Under a Golden Moon here:

www .fanfiction s/9 104711/1/Un der-a-Golden-Moon

(take out double spaces)

Please remember to REVIEW~!

Note: Len's Version and Rin's version match up perfectly, nothing should be out of order. ;3 It should explain a few things...so if it doesn't make sense to what Rin is doing, find the part in Upon a Golden Moon and it should clear things up. ^^ or just ask me!

..

...

I'm going to go back to bed now.

Thank you so much and review

...

...

Right there...

In that little box...

...


End file.
